A gdyby tak zerwać łańcuchy obowiązków Boga i stać się człowiekiem?
by Andzia267
Summary: Pewnego dnia, pewien człowiek, z ważną misją naprawienia świata, samolubnie zrzeka się jej na podstawie miłości, która nie miała prawa bytu. Żył w spokoju uciekając od przeznaczenia przez dwa lata, do czasu gdy historia zatoczyła koło, a jego drogi znów nie skrzyżowały się ze starym przyjacielem kochającym jabłka.
1. Rozdział 1

**Zwaliłam to opowiadanie po całości z różnych orzyczyn, więc, postanowiłam wrócić tu i pozmieniać. Wątpie, żeby komukolwiek było żal starej wersji.**

* * *

 **Legendarny luźny tydzień nadszedł, tylko dwa sprawdziany! Ten rozdział pisałam jak byłam chora, przepraszam za wszystkie błędy, jak jakiś znajdziecie, to proszę zgłaszać! Jestem bardzo dumna z moich pomysłów na ten fanfic, z tym pierwszym rozdziałem męczyłam się długo, ale am nadzieję, że reszta pójdzie gładko! Mam nadzieję, że czas akcji jest oczywisty, flashback'i będę pisać _pochyłą czcionką._**

 **Sit back and enjoy!**

 **Dostępne też na Ao3, link do mojego konta, na profilu, zapraszam ;)**

* * *

"Jestem sprawiedliwością"

~L Lawliet, Yagami Raito

* * *

Kryminaliści zabijali, kradli, gwałcili, a co teraz robiła sprawiedliwość?

Zrobiła sobie przerwę i chodziła w parach po miejskim straganie, oglądając wystawy i dodając tłoku kamiennej uliczce w środku Regionu Kanto. Starsza sprawiedliwość oczywiście czuła się niekomfortowo wychodząc na powierzchnię, ale tą młodszą mało to obchodziło.

Zrelaksowani wcale nie czuli jeszcze, jak ciężkie jest dziś powietrze i czym przypłacą chęć małej przerwy.

-Raito-kun, co my w ogóle robimy, powinniśmy rozwiązywać sprawę morderstwa Kimiko Kubo.

Blady, czarnowłosy mężczyzna chodził zgarbiony z rękami w kieszeni. Co chwila mruczał coś pod nosem o nadmiarze promieni słonecznych, czerniaku, niedoborze cukru, marnowaniu czasu, sprawie i przeziębieniu się. Ale nic z tego nie brzmiało jak skarżenie się, przez monotonię głosu.

Ale elegancko ubrany nastolatek obok, tylko uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

-Nie denerwuj się Ryuzaki, kiedy ostatnio wychodziłeś z domu, miesiąc temu? Połączymy nasze genialne umysły i rozwiążemy wszystko w najwyżej godzinę.

Skromność nie była jego najmocniejszą stroną, ale ten fakt dolewał jeszcze benzyny do ognia tysiące razy analizowanej przez L sprawy własnych, niedorzecznych uczuć.

Ile razy rozpatrywał wszystko w głowie, kończył nienawidząc sam siebie.

Wszyscy ludzie byli dziecinnie prości do rozszyfrowania, wyczytania ich wszystkich uczuć i emocji, a nie umiał rozczytać sam siebie.

-Yagami-kun, śmiem twierdzić, że moje podejrzenia, że jesteś Kirą wzrosły o pięć procent, a to jest już poważne oskarżenie.

Powiedział najspokojniej w świecie zagłębiając dłonie jeszcze głębiej w kieszenie niebieskich spodni. Nawet nie spojrzał na rozmówcę, interesując się bardziej swoim kciukiem, którym bez wyczucia subtelności kręcił kółka na ustach, bawiąc się nimi jak tylko było to możliwe.

Raito skrzywił się lekko, przeklinając sam siebie, że tak skończył. Co widział w detektywie? Oczywiście umysł, ale czy to było wystarczający powód do użerania się z nim? Ciągle zadawał sobie to pytanie. Jakby na to nie patrzeć miał też ładne włosy... i może nienajbrzydsze ciało...

Lecz wiedział też, że to jedyny człowiek na jego poziomie, a z nikim głupszym nie chciałby spędzać każdego dnia. Wiedział też, że jego urodziwość, na którą nabierały się wszystkie panie jakie spotkał, nie może się zmarnować. Tak przynajmniej to sobie usprawiedliwiał. A tak, czy tak, najbliższą alternatywą była zakochana po uszy Misa, która nie dałaby mu odejść na krok, lub naiwna Takada, którą ostatnim razem widział w szkole.

-O co ci chodzi, minęły już dwa lata i już złapaliśmy Kirę.

Raito zmarszczył lekko nos, zajmując się na raz namawianiem dłoni do rozluźnienia się.

Nie potrzebował kolejnej bójki w miejscu publicznym.

-Kira-kun, sam praktycznie przyznałeś się do...

Ale nie zdążył dokończyć, bo skutecznie zatrzymała go zimna, koścista pięść, wycelowana prosto w blady nos, który miał to błogosławieństwo poczuć z osobna, bardzo dokładnie każdą z kosteczek i żył tej dłoni teraz i w każdej z licznych bójek. Skutkiem nietypowego eksplorowania ów kosteczek, było barbarzyńskie zbluzganie bieli nosa brunatno-czerwoną krwią, po którą L sięgnął językiem.

Falujące fale bólu skupiały się na lepkim od krwi nosie i biegły aż do kości potylicznej.

L ścisnął nasadę krwawiącego nosa i oddał oprawcy, w myśl swojej złotej zasady, kopniakiem prosto w piękną, gładką twarzyczkę.

I jak dzień w dzień zaczęła się wielka bitwa, dwóch genialnych umysłów.

-Raito-kun-wtrącił L pomiędzy unikiem a wymierzeniem kolejnego kopniaka, tym razem w brzuch- nie myślałem, że naprawdę jesteś Kirą, póki nie uknułeś planu złamania mi nosa i mojego wykrwawienia się, za które nie byłbyś sądzony jako Kira.

-Nie jestem Kirą!-krzyknął Raito łapiąc L za kołnierz i podnosząc go blisko siebie.

Chciał wymierzyć kolejny cios, ale zagapił się na sposób w jaki jego usta uchyliły się, ukazując język i zęby. Krew, która po nich spływała przyjęła zaproszenie i od razu weszła do środka buzi L brudząc jej środek.

Raito poczuł niemiłosiernie żywiącą się jego duszą chęć pomocy w wyczyszczeniu krwi z ust i zębów.

L z chęcią wykorzystał nieuwagę przeciwnika, kopiąc go w brzuch.

Pozostałe życie uliczne zręcznie omijało scenę krwawej walki, przyspieszając obok niej kroku, co tworzyło dwumetrową przerwę pomiędzy ludźmi a nimi.

* * *

Szli koło siebie, poturbowani, w ciszy.

Nie śmiąc spojrzeć na drugiego, aby nie wzięła ich chęć przeprosin, albo podarowania kolejnej rany.

Szli tak ze ściśniętymi, ustami, brwiami, pięściami i wszystkim co się tylko dało, mając bardziej gadatliwego towarzysza w chłodnym jesiennym wietrze, niż w sobie nawzajem.

L powoli zaczął odczuwać spadek poziomu niezbędnego cukru w organizmie.

Ale wolał umrzeć tu i teraz niż prosić tego Kirę o kupienie mu czegokolwiek.

Ale uratował go stragan z różnej maści słodyczami obok którego przechodzili.

Raito widząc słodycze, od razu pomyślał o detektywie, co poskutkowało złamaniem obietnicy, spojrzeniem na niego i chęcią przeprosin.

Korzystając ze świetnie zagranej, nieuwagi L, który ślepo szedł dalej zatopiony we własnych myślach, kupił wielkiego lizaka w kształcie serca, na którego sam widok zaczęły go boleć zęby.

On sam nigdy nie jadł słodyczy, a jedyna niezdrowa żywność jakiej się dopuszczał to były oczywiście chipsy, nawet nie pamiętał dlaczego dwa lata temu zaczął je jeść i od razu zakochał się w ich smaku.

Dogonił dwudziestosiedmio latka i ani nic nie mówiąc, ani się na niego nie patrząc, podstawił słodkość naprzeciw jego wielkich, czarnych, podkrążonych od niewyspania oczu.

L nic nie odpowiadając wbił zęby w lizaka i potrząsnął głową, żeby odebrać go Raito.

Gdy w końcu mu się udało, wziął lizaka w dłoń i zaczął go gwałtownie lizać.

-Nie obrażaj się już Ryuzaki.

-Spójrz, co zrobiłeś z moim nosem Yagami Raito-san.

Raito zmarszczył delikatne rysy swojej twarzy.

-Nikogo nie obchodzi twój nos Ryuzaki, ty i tak nawet nie wychodzisz z domu.

Oboje znowu zacisnęli pięści i spojrzeli się na siebie, gotowi do następnej bójki.

L opanował wielką chęć, która była gdzieś pomiędzy pobiciem Raito do nieprzytomności, a skosztowaniem jego ściśniętych do białości ust.

Spojrzał w jego lśniące od nienawiści oczy.

Dlaczego musiał być tak piekielnie uzależniający? Był gorszym narkotykiem od słodyczy, wyniszczał go psychicznie i fizycznie, nie zostawiając w detektywie suchej nitki jego świetnego rozumu, intelektu i zdrowego rozsądku.

Wiedział, że to skończy się tragicznie, najpewniej dla niego samego, wiedział, że kiedyś trzeba będzie odejść dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, ale wiedział też, że im dłużej zwleka, tym trudniej mu będzie.

Ale był niemal pewny, że sam nie będzie musiał decydować kiedy odejść.

Był pewny, że to Raito zadecyduje zabijając go.

Raito widząc pusty wzrok detektywa zupełnie przestał się denerwować.

Dokładnie wiedział co to znaczyło.

Znowu oskarżał go niesłusznie o bycie Kirą.

To bolało.

Jakkolwiek by się się nie starał, L nigdy nie mógł zrozumieć, że nie był Kirą.

Chociaż z drugiej strony, to właśnie powiedziałby Kira.

-Jak chcesz się obrażać, Ryuzaki, to obrażaj się sam.

Może i brzmiał jak naburmuszony przedszkolak, ale ani trochę mu to nie przeszkadzało.

Odwrócił się, ale nie spodziewał się takiego widoku.

Czy L dosypał mu jakichś narkotyków, żeby przyznał się o bycie Kirą, czy sam już tracił zmysły, ale widział w ciemnej uliczce, na którą nikt się nie patrzył gnając za wczorajszym dniem, zapominając o tym nowym, lewitujące... jabłka?

Co lepsze, jabłka powoli zamieniały się w ogryzki.

Zatrzymał się starając zachowywać spokojnie.

Cokolwiek naprawdę się działo, nie mógł nikomu o tym powiedzieć.

Zamkną go w psychiatryku, zniszczą jego wizerunek i dumę.

O ile z dumy i wizerunku coś zostało, odkąd jest w związku z nietypowym... dziwnym... strasznym... słodkim... detektywem.

-Raito-kun?-powiedział L, prawie przejęty-Czy wszystko w porządku?

Czasem Raito zastanawiał się, czy L tak naprawdę go nienawidzi. Czy udaje jego chłopaka, aby wydobyć z niego bycie Kirą.

Ale Raito dałby sobie głowę uciąć, że Kirą nie był.

Odgłosy gmachu ulicznego przeciął jak nóż dzwonek telefonu L.

Mężczyzna włożył dłoń w kieszeń workowatych, niebieskich spodni i znalazł czarny telefon z klapką, który wziął w dwa palce i uniósł do ucha.

-Halo?

Przytakiwał przygłuszonemu głosowi z słuchawki, aż rozłączył się.

Raito spojrzał na niego unosząc brew i pochylając się lekko.

-Nowe morderstwo.

Raito nie zdążył nic odpowiedzieć, a został pociągnięty za rękaw wzdłuż drogi skąd przyszli.

* * *

 _Otoczyli sprawnie Higuchi'ego wozami policyjnymi._

 _Ten, za to, cały oblany potem, korzystając z niewielkiego czasu jaki mu został, zaczął nerwowo grzebać w torbie leżącej na fotelu koło niego._

 _Ręka trzęsła mu się niemiłosiernie, ale w końcu udało mu się wydobyć z niej czarny notes._

 _Zanim został siłą wytargany z samochodu, zdesperowany Higuchi podarł nieznacznie Death Note._

 _Tej nocy powietrze było gorące, a śmierć wisiała w powietrzu._

 _L coś z tyłu głowy mówiło, że jeśli coś zrobi teraz nie tak, napewno zginie._

 _Nie, nie z rąk Higuch'iego. Wiedział, że jeśli zginie, to tylko przez swojego najlepszego przyjaciela od siedmiu boleści._

 _Obserwował z siedzenia pilota helikoptera jak wyjmują tego Kirę z samochodu._

 _Ale nie, prawdziwy Kira nigdy nie zabijałby dla firmy, ani tym bardziej nie dałby się złapać._

 _To nie koniec, wiedział to._

 _-Pamiętajcie, że macie do czynienia z Kirą-powiedział przez swoje radio zerkając kątem oka na Raito.-Nie pozwólcie mu zobaczyć waszych twarzy. I zachowajcie szczególną ostrożność przy aresztowaniu.-żeby sam był taki mądry z Raito. Odwrócił się do Watari'ego, który celował ze snajperki-Watari, jeśli Higuchi wykona chociaż jeden podejrzany ruch..._

 _Ale nie dokończył, bo przerwał mu sam starszy mężczyzna._

 _-Rozumiem. Mam go unieszkodliwić._

 _-Mogi, załóż mu nadajnik-powiedział Raito._

 _L był pewien, ten Raito nie ma pojęcia o swojej tożsamości Kiry, a co jeśli moc Kiry, jakkolwiek działa, po zatrzymaniu Higuchi'ego znowu spłynie na Raito?_

 _Odkąd nastolatek stracił wspomnienia zbliżył się do L, psychicznie i fizycznie, za sprawą dzielących ich kajdanek. O ile wcześniej ich przyjaźń była oczywistą grą, to teraz obawiał się, że przestał uważać i stał się za łatwym celem, a może nawet przywiązał się do swojego pierwszego przyjaciela?_

 _-Higuchi, w jaki sposób zabijałeś ludzi?-krzyknął Soichiro mierząc w niego z pistoletu._

 _-Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, użyjemy wszelkich dostępnych metod, aby to z ciebie wyciągnąć-skomentował L nalewając herbatę do filiżanki z bidonu, trzymając wszystko jak księżniczka, niestety, zamiast jednego paluszka w górze, zostały dwa paluszki na filiżance._

 _To chyba jedyna pozostałość z Angielskiego dżentelmana w nim._

 _Po dłuższym zastanowieniu zatrzymany przemówił._

 _-Możecie mi nie wierzyć, ale jeśli zapiszecie w tym notesie imię, nazwisko i znacie twarz tej osoby to ona umrze._

 _Yagami-san podszedł do samochodu i wziął do rąk notes._

 _-Zgadza się, są w nim zapisane nazwiska._

 _L poczuł gulę w gardle, przecież to przeczy nauce. Na dodatek, jeśli nic szybko nie zrobi, Raito z pewnością jakimś cudem znów będzie Kirą, wiedział to. Czuł to w kościach od dnia w którym oczy Raito straciły swoją karmazynową powłokę, wiedział, że to nie potrwa długo, wiedział, że gdy karmazyn znowu się pojawi, zauważy to, ale wiedział też, że wtedy będzie już za późno._

 _Niedługo potem ojciec Raito odskoczył przewracając się na ziemię z krzykiem._

 _Zaraz potem coraz to kolejni członkowie grupy śledczej robili to samo. Krzyczeli i przewracali się na ziemię._

 _-Co się dzieje Mogi?-zapytał Raito_

 _-Chyba tylko ci, którzy dotknęli notesu, widzą tego potwora._

 _-Przynieś ten notes do helikoptera-powiedział Raito_

 _Piorun nagłego uświadomienia sobie sytuacji przeszedł przez kręgosłup L._

 _Nie da Kirze notesu do rąk. Nawet jeśli Kira nie wie, że nim jest._

 _-Ryuzaki, oto on._

 _L wziął go do rąk, wiele myśli kłębiło się w nim naraz. Wszystko nabierało sensu. Jednocześnie tracąc jakiekolwiek naukowe wyjaśnienia._

 _-To shinigami, one naprawdę istnieją._

 _-Ryuzaki, daj mi ten notes!-krzyknął niecierpliwie Raito._

 _L obudził się z rozmyślań i kiedy Raito już prawie wyrwał mu go z rąk zrobił staranny unik._

 _-Yagami-kun, nie zapominaj, że nadal podejrzewam cię o bycie Kirą._

 _Można było zobaczyć ogień w jego oczach, był wściekły, ale może w nich być wszystko póki to nie jest ten karmazyn._

 _Raito miał ogromną chęć podbicia mu oka, ale zbyt bał się Watari'ego ze snajperką metr obok._

 _L otworzył notes przypatrując się przedartym regułom._

 _Zasada trzynastu dni rzuciła mu się w oczy. To psuło całą teorię. Ale nie, Raito musi być Kirą. Zwyczajnie musi._

 _Takie oczy nie mogą należeć do człowieka i tego był pewien jak jeszcze niczego w swoim życiu._

 _Otworzył notes na ostatniej stronie widząc zasadę, według której, ten, który dotknie notesu umrze, gdy notes zostanie zniszczony._

 _Przejrzał resztę zasad._

 _Był pewny jednego, nie da Raito dotknąć notesu, czy jest Kirą, czy nie._

 _-Watari-odezwał się spokojnie L-zabezpiecz notatnik, aby bardziej się nie uszkodził._

 _Raito miał kompletnie gdzieś Watariego, przywalił L prosto w twarz, tak, że naderwany notatnik, wypadł z jego rąk._

 _Raito uderzył go jeszcze raz, dla czystej przyjemności._

 _Potem pochylił się aby podnieść potargany zeszyt._

 _L kopnął notatnik, który poturlał się wlrost pod nogi Watariego, który podniósł go i schował w swojej kieszeni._

 _Raito był rozwścieczony._

 _Co L sobie wyobrażał robiąc coś takiego?!_

 _Zabierając mu prawo do dowiedzenia się wszystkiego, przez jakieś bezsensowne podejrzenia._

 _Cały ten czas dzielnie pracował nad złapaniem Kiry, a teraz tak poprostu odebrano mu uczestnictwo._

 _Tu chodziło o godność i dumę._

 _A on, nie zamierzał ich tracić._

 _Nienawidził L z całego serca i gdyby tylko nie było tu teraz przy nich Watariego, zadusiłby go własnymi rękoma._

* * *

 _-_ Raito znów przeanalizował wzrokiem pliki o nowym morderstwie, masując sobie skroń.

 **Nazwisko: Iwahara**

 **Imię: Akihisa**

 **Data urodzenia: 21 października 1989**

 **Płeć: mężczyzna**

 **Wiek: 17 lat**

 **Zawód: uczeń szkoły średniej wyższego stopnia**

 **Wysokość: 176 centymetrów**

 **Waga: 67 kilogramów**

 **Kolor włosów: różowy, naturalne czarne**

 **Kolor oczu: ciemny brązowy**

 **Cechy charakterystyczne: kolczyk w nosie**

 **Przyczyna zgonu: zastrzelenie**

 **Zbrodnie: nie karany**

L wyrwał mu kartkę z rąk i przypiął na tablicę korkową obok innych zabójstw.

Wszystkie ich poszlaki posypały się z tym jednym morderstwem.

Oczywiście, nikt nie powiedział, że to ten sam morderca.

To był jedyny zabity mężczyzna, reszta to były kobiety w wieku od 12 do 36 lat.

Mieli teorie o mężczyźnie, który ma dość feministek, ogólnie ich wszystkie teorie wskazywały mężczyznę, który miał coś do kobiet, ale taki nie zabiłby mężczyzny, prawda?

Ten aspekt też rozpatrzą.

Rozpatrzą równiesz kolor jego włosów.

może był gejem, a morderca zabija byłe swojego chłopaka?

Raito ziewnął głęboko i skupił uwagę na grającej w tle na telewizorze komedii romantycznej, której główny bohater zaręczał się właśnie głównej bohaterce.

-A gdybym tak chciał wziąć z tobą ślub L? Ksiądz podałby mi twoje prawdziwe imię. Jesteśmy ze sobą już prawie dwa lata i chyba zasługuję, żeby je znać.

-Raito-kun, obawiam się, że w naszym regionie nie jest to możliwe i jestem w siedmiu procentach pewny, że to ty jesteś Kirą, ponieważ o to pytasz. Ponad to wizja naszego ślubu napawa mnie niepokojem i chęcią do śmiechu.

-Odkąd złapaliśmy Kirę morderstwa ustały Ryuzaki!

-Przykro mi, logika podpowiada mi, że to był misternie zaplanowany przez Kirę plan, aby zdobyć moje zaufanie i poprosić o imię.

-Gdybym chciał cię zabić, zrobiłbym to, gdy śpisz w moim łóżku, nie czekałbym dwóch lat.

-Kręcisz Raito-kun, ja nie sypiam.

Tak naprawdę kochał się z nim przekomarzać, wiedział, że zrobił wszystko aby nie przypomniał sobie o byciu Kirą, ale czy przebiegły Raito znalazł sposób? Był tylko trochę mniej inteligentny, oczywiste było to, że kiedyś na pewno to zrobi.

-Jak mi nie wierzysz, to mnie zostaw.

-Nie mogę Raito-kun, znasz moją twarz i kupujesz mi słodycze.

Raito momentalnie zacisnął pięści.

Wziął parę głębokich wdechów.

Bez słowa odwrócił się i poszedł do łazienki.

Zamknął drzwi i odkręcił kran.

Pochylił się nad nim i agresywnie zaczął oblewać sobie twarz, aż nie zaswędziała go głowa.

Nie zakręcając kranu podrapał się. Gdy spojrzał na tą dłoń, była pokryta ciemno-szarym prochem.

I wszystko stało się białe.

Uszy głuchły mu od rozrywającego odgłosu, który był czymś pomiędzy głuchym szumem, a głośnym piskiem.

Najpierw z czystej bieli wyskoczyła klasa języka angielskiego i tajemniczy notatnik spadający na ziemię zza okna.

Niedługo potem przerażający Ryuk i jabłka.

Pamiętny Lind L Taylor, Ray Penber, tak bliska rozwiązania wszystkiego Naomi Misora i niezapomniane "Jestem L" wybijające się głośniej od reszty.

 **Nie, to nie może być prawda.**

Gdy widzenie wróciło do normy okazało się, że krzyczał.

Przed sobą zobaczył ciemną, zgarbioną postać swojego szukającego rozrywki Shinigami.

Wstrzymał oddech.

-No, Raito, nudziło mi się bez ciebie, szukałem przez ten czas pozostałości, aby przywrócić ci wspomnienia, powinieneś z tym swoim koleżką bardziej szanować mój notatnik. Tęskniłem Raito.

* * *

 **Jeśli się podobało, stay tuned, drugi rozdział wkrótce!**

 **(Tak, tak, wiem, za dużo Angielskiego, nie mam już pojęcia jak powiedzieć niektóre zwroty po Polsku, nawet za granice wyjeżdzać nie muszę, wystarczy całe życie w pokoju w Angielskich fandomowych internetach)**

 **Nigdy nie pisałam kryminałów, nie przeczytałam ich też specjalnie dużo, ale mam nadzieję, że mi wyjdzie :3**

 **Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział jest nudny tylko dla mnie, bo czytałam go już tysiąc razy i oczywiście sama go pisałam.**

 **Dziękuję za dotrwanie do końca rozdziału, luv ya ;***


	2. Rozdział 2

**Wiem, wiem, nawaliłam i dodaje trochę późno, ale jakby na to nie patrzeć to decydujący rozdział. Bałam się, że nie napiszę Kiry dobrze. Ciągle usuwałam i zmieniałam, ale wreszcie doszłam do stopnia w jakim jestem zadowolona, a to zawsze coś!**

 **pamiętajcie, że jak bardzo badzieny by nie był, nie będzie gorszy od netflixowego filmu...**

 **(nie oglądałam filmu, ale trailer mi wystarczy)**

"Każdy przeraziłby się widząc takiego potwora"

~L Lawliet

-No, Raito, nudziło mi się bez ciebie, szukałem przez ten czas pozostałości, aby przywrócić ci wspomnienia, powinieneś z tym swoim koleżką bardziej szanować mój notatnik. Tęskniłem Raito.

Raito stał jak słup. Jego wielkie oczy zamarły w wyrazie zdziwienia. A nawet umarły. Zastąpione przez błyszczące jak u wilka zmrużone ślepia skropione krwią milionów ofiar.

Małe, pulchne usta rozszerzyły się w przerażającym uśmiechu.

Uśmiech rozszerzał się póki nie ukazała się spora część dziąseł.

Zaczął lekko trząść ramionami tłumiąc rozdzierający śmiech, który na pewno śniłby się po nocach, gdyby tylko wydał go z siebie.

-L przegrał Ryuk. Jest w kropce. Wygrałem! Wygrałem!

-Raito, jeśli nadal tak głośno będziesz się tym chwalisz to na pewno on cię uprzedzi.

Shinigami zaśmiał się szyderczo, kpiąco, tak jak zwykle się śmiał.

Raito zignorował jego słowa.

-Teraz mój największy cel jest na muszce. Mogę z łatwością pozbyć się go i uratować świat.

Odwrócił się do Ryuk'a, jego przerażająco wielki uśmiech powoli się zmniejszał, a płomienne oczy gasiły swoją ekscytację po przemyśleniu całej sytuacji.

-Ale Ryuk, jak go zabiję, to nie będę już mógł rozwiązywać z nim spraw! Gra w szachy z każdym innym jest dziecinnie nudna, rozmowa z innymi od razu mnie nuży.

Ryuk, chociaż nadal się uśmiechał, czy była dla niego możliwa inna opcja? Zdążył już się rozczarować.

Największym problemem już nie był zgniły świat, tylko zgniły Kira.

-Już wiem co zrobię, nie zabiję go, ale będę przeprowadzać osądy za jego plecami!

-Zawsze jakiś początek Raito.

Ryuk zawsze uważał, że bez L byłoby nudno. Ale bez chęci jego śmierci i wiecznym ściganiu się z nim na śmierć i życie, może być jeszcze nudniej. Zaczął żałować, że nie doceniał frajdy jaką mu nieśli gdy się nienawidzili.

-Gdy zabiję wszystkich kryminalistów, nie będę już miał jak rozwiązywać spraw z L, on straci pracę Ryuk.

Wyglądało na to, że coraz bardziej znudzony Shinigami sam musi zapewnić sobie rozrywkę.

Sięgnął przydługą ręką i wyrwał z głowy nastolatka rdzawy włos.

-Ej, co ty robisz?

Zatrząsł się lekko zdziwiony całą sytuacją.

Ryuk bez słowa wyjął z woreczka który miał przepasany na biodrach małą, drewnianą szkatułkę.

Ostrożnie trzymając włos otworzył wieczko.

Szkatułka rodem ze Skąpca skrywała największy skarb.

Czarny proch, ten sam, którym posypana została głowa Raito.

Wrzucił w nią włos i wymieszał zawartość.

Schował szkatułkę z powrotem do woreczka, zastając Raito z wielkimi oczami, które częściowo opuściła czerwień, spotęgowana przez bursztyn i zmarszczonymi brwiami. Jego usta otworzyły się jakby z chęcią zadania pytania.

-Teraz cząstka ciebie dotyka Death Note'a, nie utracisz wspomnień, nie ważne z jaką pasją umyjesz głowę.

-Ryuk idź, nie chcę tego, zrzekam się notatnika!

Ale Ryuk tylko się śmiał, potęgując frustrację nastolatka.

-Oh Raito, nie jesteś posiadaczem żadnego notatnika. Jesteś najciekawszym człowiekiem, nie ma mowy, że to zmarnuję. Dam ci kartki z mojego notatnika.

-Nie chcę żadnego notatnika!

-Raito-kun- wymamrotał swoim zwyczajem L, co ledwo przebiło się zza bariery drewnianych drzwi. Sama myśl o tym, jak bardzo prawdopodobnie głośne były jego krzyki o byciu Kirą i zabiciu L, sprawiała, że czuł się zdezorientowany i wbity w podłogę, strzelony piorunem. - czy coś się dzieję? Nie obrażaj się już, wyjdź z łazienki, albo pomyślę, że się topisz.

Ryuk zaśmiał się pogardliwie.

-Albo jest głuchy, albo nie chce tego słyszeć, ludzie są interesująco ogłupieli, gdy się do siebie przywiązują, może będzie z tego jakaś zabawa!

-Zamknij się już Ryuk.

-Wierzysz bardziej Bogowi Śmierci, czy idealnemu jak ty aktorowi?- mały głosik z tyłu jego głowy krzyczał wystarczająco długo, aż doszedł do głosu- Skąd wiesz, może twój kochany L jest w te klocki wiele lepszy od ciebie, może ma wszystko starannie zaplanowane, jestem pewny, że ma plan nawet na wypadek własnej śmierci, że kryje tam jakiegoś zastępcę, może nawet dwóch. To jasne, że on chce się do nas zbliżyć i znaleść sposób, abyś się przyznał. Nigdy nawet nie postarał się abyś zobaczył, że mu na tobie zależy. Wiesz, tylko cię bije i oskarża o bycie Kirą. Ewentualnie robi z ciebie zapasowego lokaja, gdyby Watari zawiódł. On nienawidzi Kiry, nigdy cię nie pokocha.

 **Ale przecież ja nie jestem Kirą, nie, już nie.**

-Nie możesz wyrzec się Kiry Raito, jak bardzo byś tego chciał, to wcale nie Kira jest tobą, nie Raito, to ty jesteś Kirą. Kira był, jest i będzie nieodłączną częścią tego kim jesteś. Tak Raito, to ja jestem Kirą, a wiesz w kim jestem? W tobie.

Raito chciał przestać słuchać. Wykrzyczeć słowa obrony, krzyczeć, że nawet gdyby miał zastępcę, to nigdy się tego nie dowie, bo nigdy go nie zabije. Ale pierwszy raz w swoim życiu czuł się bezbronny, słaby i dziwnie mały i bezwartościowy.

To sprawiało, że chciał krzyczeć jeszcze bardziej.

Ryuk czekał grzecznie nie wiedząc co dzieje się w głowie Raito. Był pewny, że jak odzyska wspomnienia, od razu stanie się znów bezwzględnym Kirą gotowym zabić własną rodzinę, jeśli byłoby to konieczne. Może byłoby tak jeszcze dwa lata temu.

Ale po tym czasie zastał zniszczonego Kirę, rozdartego i zniszczonego przez Raito i zawartość jego spodni.

Ryuk nie wierzył w miłość, wydawała się mu głupim usprawiedliwieniem pociągu fizycznego. Raito też powiedziałby tak samo, gdyby został o to zapytany te dwa lata temu.

 **Nie słucham cię.**

-Nie da się nie słuchać siebie samego Raito.

Wyszedł z łazienki, starając się wyglądać normalnie. Pomimo trzęsących się dłoni i rosnącego poczucia winy.

Bardzo chciałby móc go nie słuchać.

Rozejrzał się po pustym pokoju, szukając L, znalazł tylko dziwną atmosferę pustki. Coś w jego brzuchu sprawiało, że czuł się coraz cięższy. Odegnał tłoczące się w jego umyśle słowa.

"Nie mogę Raito-kun, znasz moją twarz i kupujesz mi słodycze."

Wypowiedziane parę chwil temu.

A może jego podświadomość wcale nie gada głupot, bo pragnie zabawy, a teraz ma ochotę na telenowelę z milionami zdrad, romansów, rozwodów i zaginionych braci i sióstr. Czegoś takiego pragnie tylko Ryuk.

Nie, nie może w ogóle o tym myśleć.

Żeby oderwać niepokojące myśli zwrócił uwagę na tablicę korkową zawieszoną na białej ścianie.

Światło padające na kartki z danymi osobowymi ofiar ostatnich morderstw było na tyle intensywne, że był zmuszony mrużyć oczy.

Ale gdy tylko to robił łańcuszek skojarzeń znów przyprowadzał go do L.

W końcu zawsze chodzi tylko o niego.

Jeszcze niedawno mrużył je mówiąc o planach zabicia go.

Czytał te dokumenty, ale za każdym razem gdy próbował się skupić, gdy myślał, że tym razem już na pewno to zrobi, coraz mniej wiedział co czytał.

Czuł wręcz palącą, nie, wypalającą go od środka ochotę rzucenia wszystkiego w diabły i pojechania na plażę na Karaibach, ale jako urodzony perfekcjonalista nie lubił odpoczywać i nic nie robić, poza tym nie wytrzymałby zostania tam z paplającym Ryukiem nad głową, i tym jego okropnym śmiechem.

-Mieliśmy swoją dumę. Byliśmy wszechpotężnym bogiem.

Ale Raito udawał, że nie słyszy. Chociaż dosłownie oszukiwał samego siebie.

Do tej pory był pewny, że najbardziej wkurzający jest właśnie L, ale wychodzi na to, że się mylił.

Zostawił tablicę korkową. I tak mało z niej dochodziło do jego umysłu.

Wszedł do teoretycznie wspólnej sypialni, gdyby L kiedykolwiek spał.

Pierwszy raz w życiu miał wielką ochotę go przytulić. Musiał poczuć jego ciepło i odegnać wszystkie części jego, które nadal myślały o zabiciu go. Chciał przytulić go tak mocno aż usłyszy jego serce, które mogłoby powiedzieć mu prawdę. Które mogłoby odegnać wszystkie wątpliwości.

Zastał L leżącego na łóżku. Oczywiście nie spał. Patrzył się na biały sufit, jego ekspresja wsypywała sól w gardło Raito. Widok tych pustych, nie patrzących się w żaden konkretny punkt oczu, przypominał wzrok martwego człowieka.

Czy on mógłby go zabić? Czy on tego chce? Czy to, że tego nie chce jest kłamstwem wymyślonym przez jego moralność, czy jest usprawiedliwieniem zawartości jego spodni? Czy uczucie które ich łączy nie jest przez cały ten czas nienawiścią?

A może to kolejna gra, tyle, że tym razem tak dobra, że sam zapomniał, że oboje grają.

Jedno było pewne.

Nie chciał wiedzieć.

L tym czasem rozmyślał o tym jakim wielkim ignorantem jest, ciągle mówiąc Raito, że jest Kirą. Czy nie powinien cieszyć się z faktu, że nie wie, że nim jest? Czy nie powinien korzystać z pożyczonego czasu i zwyczajnie się nim cieszyć? A może uważał, że wtedy będzie mu łatwiej odejść? Że jego serce inaczej wybuchnie bez pomocy notatnika, gdy Raito już odzyska wspomnienia.

Jednego był pewien.

Od teraz będzie doceniał fakt, że Raito nie wie, że jest Kirą, cieszyć się z każdej chwili, gdy może się nim cieszyć.

Coś mu mówiło, że ten pożyczany czas się kończy.

Odwrócił się i zobaczył młodszego chłopaka.

Od razu poczuł dziwnie satysfakcjonujące ciepło w klatce piersiowej, dostając nagłego zastrzyku energii.

Uśmiechnął się na jego widok pamiętając o swoim planie.

Wstał z łóżka przytulając się mocno do Raito, który był mu za to niezmiernie wdzięczny.

Ale z drugiej strony czuł się jak zdrajca. Z takim zaangażowaniem bił się z nim za to, że nie jest Kirą. Ale czy jak zostanie oskarżony następnym razem nadal będzie tak umiał? Teraz nie ma do tego serca.

Raito był miękki. Emitowało z niego miłe ciepełko, przez które L od razu zapragnął całego ciepełka tylko dla siebie, i strzegł je zaciskając uścisk mocniej. Wyczuł, że się lekko trząsł, ale uznał, że to z zimna, albo z powodu ich wcześniejszej kłótni.

L zamknął oczy, starając się cieszyć chwilą.

Zwrócić uwagę na ciepły oddech, który unosił delikatnie przezroczyste włoski na jego szyi. Na miarowe bicie serca zaraz obok jego własnego. Na miękkość jedwabistych włosów, które o dziwo wcale nie były tłuste i obrzydliwe. Na sposób w jaki L na własne życzenie był dużo niższy, bo się garbił.

Nawet jeśli L to... kłamca i manipulant... to nie przeszkadzało mu bycie naiwniakiem, który się w to złapie. Zwłaszcza, że on sam nigdy nie był niczym imnym. W końcu karma za manipulowanie tylu kobiet, musi go w końcu dopaść. Nawet jeśli L złamie mu serce, w pełni na to zasługuje, w końcu to on sam planował złamać jego.

Skupił swoją uwagę na palcach L, które przedzierały rdzawe kosmyki jego włosów.

-Raito-kun, masz coś we włosach.

Jego brzuch stał się cztery razy cięższy niż wcześniej. Oczy otworzyły się gwałtownie, a krople potu spływały leniwie po jego bledszym niż zwykle czole.

Próbował uspokoić swoje serce, ale L już zauważył. Czuł to w jego nagłym zamarciu.

Spojrzał na niego z góry czekając na najgorsze.

Ale ten tylko się uśmiechnął.

Pomimo tego, że uśmiech był wypełniony szczęściem zakuł go prosto w serce.

-Nie bój się tak Raito, każdy może mieć łupież, istnieje 99% szans, że za wszelką cenę starasz się go pozbyć, nie możesz, ale nadal ci on przeszkadza, i skrywasz go jak Kira skrywał swoją tożsamość.

Cóż za niefortunne porównanie.

Chciałby, żeby tak było.

Ryuk od razu się zaśmiał.

Zupełnie zapomniał o jego obecności, ale to błogosławieństwo nie trwało za długo.

Praktycznie w tej samej sekundzie L wzdrygnął się.

-Też to słyszałeś Raito-kun?

-Nie, masz już zwidy, potrzebujesz snu, nie możesz się tak przemęczać.

-On kłamie.-zaśmiał się uradowany całą sytuacją Ryuk.

Raito podtrzymał głowę L wbijając ją najmocniej jak mógł w swoją klatkę piersiową, jakby próbował go udusić. L starając się wydostać majtał się jak ryba wyjęta brutalnie z wody, ale Raito przytulił go jeszcze bardziej, desperacko, jak dziecko do matki.

-Raito-kun, sądząc po wydzielanym przez ciebie odorze potu, który wzmaga we mnie produkcję hormonów, mogę powiedzieć, że stresujesz się, najpewniej czymś co zaraz mogę odkryć, najpewniej tym, kogo tam ukrywasz.

Samo wspomnienie o tym jak działa na niego pot, wzmorzył dodatkowo jego produkcję.

-L, to Watari, ma chrypę...

-Watari jest w piekarni, poszedł mi po ciasto, kogo tam ukrywasz Yagami-kun?

Raito puścił rękę z okolic pasa L i powędrował ją, aby starając się jak najsubtelniej zabrać ją z prochu Death Note'a. Opanowywując trzęsienie się złapał kościstą dłoń w swoją, bardziej gładką i prawie kobiecą z czego nie był dumny. Ostrożnie, żeby nie zostawić podejrzeń, zbliżył ją do swoich ust i oddał czuły pocałunek.

W reakcji Oddech L zatrzymał się na chwilę nie ogrzewając już jego szyi.

Ale to nie rozwiązywało problemu. Ale Przynajmniej dało mu czas i zamknęło Ryuka i jego chęć zepsucia wszystkiego.

Następnym przystankiem były własne plecy na których postanowił zostawić uprowadzoną dłoń.

Wolną już dłonią, cichutko, żeby jak najmniej rzucić się w oczy otworzył swój zegarek, w którym nadal znajdował się kawałek Death Note'a.

Wziął igłę i ukuł się do krwi, wzdrygając się lekko w reakcji na ból.

Napisał swoim idealnie schludnym pismem "Ryuk, zbij dyskretnie wazon, albo nigdy nie zobaczysz jabłka."

Odłożył igłę na miejsce i wskazał na zegarek patrząc na shinigami.

Ryuk tylko się zaśmiał.

Raito cały już zalany potem zaczął panikować.

Poruszał agresywnie ustami, nawet nie interesowało go, czy Ryuk faktycznie może to wyczytać.

-Coś się stało Raito-kun?

Brzmiał prawie zaniepokojony.

Tak.

-Nie. Po prostu chciałem cię przytulić i...-ugryzł się w język.

-Raito-kun, istnieje 83%, że coś jednak się stało, sądząc po twojej szybkiej odpowiedzi i skrzywdzeniu własnego języka. A także nietypowym zachowaniu i tajemnicy naszego gościa.

Wszystko chyba jednak wracało do normy, bo znów zaczął się na niego wściekać. Ale tylko trochę, to pokazywało, że jednak się martwił. Poza tym, najbardziej wściekał się na siebie. Wiedział, że związanie się z nim jest szalone, niewłaściwe i ryzykowne, nawet bez świadomości bycia Kirą.

Raito poluzował dłoń ściśniętą na kruczoczarnych włosach i wziął głęboki oddech. Jak bardzo liczył na to, żeby ten sen wreszcie się skończył, zanim dostanie nerwicy. Ale próbując się uspokoić zwrócił uwagę na zapach intensywnej kawy, który zawsze towarzyszył L, co przekonało go do tego, że to nie mógł być sen.

Ale trzeba oczyścić umysł!

Ale kiedy tylko się starał odpływał jeszcze głębiej we wspomnienia związane z tym zapachem.

Jego oddech stał się jeszcze bardziej nieregularny.

Potrząsnął głową.

Myśląc trzeźwo, L wcale nie wie nic o tym, czy coś się zepsuło czy nie, a jest za leniwy, żeby to sprawdzić. I tak nie ruszy się, póki tak go trzyma, potem może podnieść wszystko na wyższy poziom intymności, a gdy skończą, nie będzie się obchodził sprawdzaniem. Może też zaproponować pojechanie do domu ofiary ostatniej zbrodni.

-L-odetchnął głęboko, częściowo, aby udać skruchę, a częściowo, żeby uspokoić zdenerwowanie.-Zbiłem wazon.

-Yagami-kun, to nie wyjaśnia twojego tajemniczego kolegi.

-To mój przyjaciel Ry... Ryan. Mieliśmy plan. Ja miałem cię zająć, a on posprzątać, ale... yyy... gnida mnie zdradził.

-Raito-kun, mieszkamy w Japonii, w której trudno jest tak zwyczajnie znaleść sobie kolegę Ryan'a, leżałem w łóżku, a to ty do mnie przyszedłeś, łatwiejsze byłoby zwykłe posprzątanie, przygotowanie czegoś takiego i wynajęcie przyjaciela Ryan'a, byłoby trudniejsze niż zwykłe wzięcie zmiotki, a z tego wszystkiego, wiem, że nie masz przyjaciół.

-Zamknij się L! Jak tylko chcesz, przygotowywałem z przyjacielem mojej rodziny przyjęcie urodzinowe, specjalnie dla ciebie!

-Śmiem zniszczyć twój plan, stwierdzeniem, że moje urodziny nie wypadają we wrześniu.

-Śmiem stwierdzić, że po wrześniu jest październik.

-Śmiem stwierdzić, że przygotowania miesiąc przed urodzinami odbywałyby się gdzieś indziej niż w naszym domu, a jeśli już, to gdy ja jestem poza nim. Zauważyłem też, że rozstaliśmy się w kłótni, więc raczej po tym, nie chciałbyś przygotowywać dla mnie imprezy.

-Właśnie przez to twoje zachowanie tak się stało! Nie kłócilibyśmy się 90% czasu, gdybyś umiał zachować dla siebie to co myślisz.

-Nie mówiłbym, że jesteś Kirą, gdybyś nim nie był.

-Widzisz jak bardzo cię nienawidzi?-wewnętrzny Kira słysząc swoje imię, od razu przybiegł.

L oderwał się lekko od Raito, odrywając tym samym cząstkę jego serca.

Ale szybko to naprawił pociągając podobnie do dziecka, za koniec jego rękawa.

Gdy tylko Raito przechylił głowę w dół żeby spojrzeć na niższego przez garbienie się detektywa, ten nie czekał i od razu pocałował go prosto w usta.

Mocno, agresywnie, przepełniony złością i czymś w rodzaju gorzko-słonego poczucia winy.

Ale Raito nie mógł odpowiedzieć mu tym samym.

Czego nie ułatwiał śmiejący się obok Ryuk i głębiny umysłu, które przezywały go głupim, naiwnym i odrażającym. Ale nie wiedział czy mówi to Kira czy serce. Lecz zawsze wychodziło na jedno, cokolwiek teraz nie zrobi jest odrażającym dupkiem, którym zawsze był. Z notesem czy bez.

-Jesteś odrażający Raito-drwił głos.- Jesteś tak samo żałosny jak L, oboje bawicie się sobą, chcąc tylko zaspokoić zawartość spodni.

Tak, wiem, nie musisz mi tego mówić, jestem odrażający.

-Zabij się Raito. Albo nie, zabij go. To przez niego stałeś się brudny. To on jest źródłem wszystkich twoich problemów. Nie widzisz, że wciąż jest detektywem L, którego priorytetem jest złapanie Kiry. Naprawdę tego nie widzisz?

Pocałunek ze strony Raito stał się szorstki i przepełniony złością.

-Byłeś wielkim Kirą, a teraz jesteś jakimś pedałem. Nigdy się tego po tobie nie spodziewałem.

Ryuk zaczął śmiać się jeszcze bardziej drwiąco.

L czując zaciskające się boleśnie na swoich ramionach paznokcie, przerwał pocałunek, lecz nadal przytulając się na tyle mocno, aby uniemożliwić sobie spojrzenie na Raito.

-Jeszcze na dodatek nie dyma cię nikt inny, tylko sam L, dosłownie i w przenośni.

Coś nie gra, L dobrze wiedział co może nie grać, wiedział też kim może być niewidzialny przyjaciel, ale udawanie durnia pomagało mu w niedowierzaniu.

W nieuświadomieniu tego sobie.

Więc sam się okłamał, aby chronić własne serce.

Niestety gdy kochasz Kirę twoje serce jest podwójnie przeklęte.

Ale nawet bez patrzenia w te tęczówki reflektujące jak lustro krew swoich ofiar, jego uśmiech został brutalnie zdarty.

Zastąpił go jeszcze bardziej pusty niż poprzednik wzrok.

Zanim zauważył wgryzł się w swoją dolną wargę do krwi.

Jego Raito umarł. Jest w pokoju z wrogiem.

-On wie Raito.

Ryuk naprawdę sprawiał, że chciał skorzystać z tego jego całego notesu, ale nie wiedział, czy da się tak zabić shinigami. A jedyną jego miłością są jabłka, czego Raito niezwykle mu zazdrościł.

 _Minęło parę miesięcy. Sprawa Kiry została oficjalnie zamknięta. Żaden kryminalista nie ucierpiał przez ten czas. Uzgodnili, że w razie ponownego nie wytłumaczalnego ginięcia kryminalistów ją wznowią. Raito nie dotknął notatnika, który z resztą został schowany przez Watariego, nawet L nie ma pojęcia gdzie on się znajduje. Został uniewinniony na podstawie absurdalnej zasady trzynastu dni. Wszyscy świętowali._

 _Ale nie L._

 _On i Misa pójdą do domu, w końcu sprawa została skończona. Nie są już potrzebni._

 _Jego jedyni przyjaciele. Chociaż nie zdał sobie sprawy, że naprawdę lubi którekolwiek aż do czasu gdy myślał, że może ich stracić, najpierw Raito, przez odzyskanie wspomnień, teraz Misę, którą wiecznie wyśmiewał tak, żeby nie zauważyła. Ale najbardziej będzie mu brakować bójek z Raito, tak wielkich, że wokół nich siało się prawdziwe spustoszenie, meble się przewracały, a Misa krzyczała._ Wtedy świat kręcił się w okół nich.

 _Chyba nigdy nie przestanie o nim myśleć._

 _Od pewnego czasu ciągle przyłapuje się na patrzeniu się na niego i myśleniu o tym, jakie miękkie byłyby te usta stykając się z jego własnymi._

 _Kochał każdą ich bójkę. Wtedy Raito interesował się tylko nim, zwracał na niego uwagę. Patrzył na niego. Dotykał go. L miał okazję zobaczyć go zmęczonego, ciężko oddychającego z roztrzepanymi włosami._

 _A od incydentu w helikopterze, Raito był częściej chętny do bicia się. Pewnie myślał, że tym da L do zrozumienia, że jest starym zboczeńcem i chciał, żeby się odwalił. Ale L kochał te bójki, więc denerwowanie Raito z największą pasją jaką się dało stało się jego ulubionym zajęciem. Kochał je nawet bardziej od ciasta._

 _Z jednej strony kochał fakt, że Raito go nienawidzi, bo to dawało mu nadzieję na zapomnienie o tym głupim uczuciu i uratowanie się od szaleństwa lub śmierci, bo to sprawiało, że nie oddawał się w pełni temu toksycznemu związkowi, ale na raz nienawidził tego. Chciał coś znaczyć dla Raito._

S _am jego widok od razu zwilżał mu usta, akompaniując sensacji miłego ciepła w brzuchu, ale L nie chciał nazywać zauroczenia Kirą, bo to groziłoby przywiązaniem._

 _Jutro była impreza z okazji uniewinnienia Raito i Misy._

 _Zbliżało się rozstanie._

 _Dzisiaj zostały same drobnostki, zamknięcie sprawy, spakowania manatek, wrócenie do normalnego życia i zapomnienie o dziwnym detektywie, który nie znał pojęcia "przestrzeń osobista"._

 _Ale L nie chciał być zapomniany._

 _Więc siedział walcząc ze swoim umysłem, podkulony w nietypowym przysiadzie, który uwydatniał wypchnięte przez garbienie się kręgi na szyi. Trzymał jedną dłoń na kolanach, a drugą jadł pączka oblanego czekoladową polewą, która szybko popękała, po sposobie w jakim go trzymał._

 _Na biurku przed nim był monitor, w którym miał za zadanie wypełnić formalności związane ze sprawą i zdać raport._

 _Długo zastanawiał się czy pisać o jego pewności co do tożsamości Kiry._

 _Więc siedział tak już piętnaście minut._

 _Ale grzechem byłoby pomyślenie, że się nudził. O nie._

 _Jego wzrok przymarł, niczym język do polizanego słupa w środku zimy, do chłopaka, siedzącego na krześle obok i rozmawiającego z blondynką z uroczymi kucykami bo obu stronach głowy._

 _Wyglądał na zainteresowanego rozmową, z grzecznym uśmiechem, który nie dochodził już do oczu, ale L za długo go obserwował, aby nie zauważyć jak często przeszukuje oczami pokój szukając zajęcia, lub ucieczki._

 _Gdyby nie był Kirą byłby naprawdę przykładnym synem, każdy chciałby takiego mieć._

 _Otworzył usta, aby odpowiedzieć Misie, cienka strużka śliny stworzyła most pomiędzy wagami, jakby chcąc je asekurować, gdyby chciały wrócić, ale do L wcale nie dochodziły słowa._

 _Wgryzł się w paznokieć swojego kościstego kciuka._

 _Raito po odpowiedzi Misy, której treść doszła do L z równym skutkiem, stęknął w irytacji i zmienił pozycję głowy opierając się o dłoń zaciśniętą w pięści, tym samym odsłaniając szyję._

 _L głośno przełknął._

 _Siedział tak zamarły, słysząc tylko bicie swojego serca i czując tylko jak głośno drgało w jego gardle. Ale poczuł na swoich spodniach dochodzącą do skóry, mokrą plamę, przez którą spodnie przyssały się do skóry w bardzo niekomfortowy sposób w bardzo niekomfortowym miejscu. Gdy zdążył zareagować doszło do niego, że to nie zwykła plama, tylko wrzątek._

 _Ale zanim mógł zacząć panikować przybiegł do niego Watari, pomagając mu, po tym, jak wylał na siebie pół szklanki gorącej herbaty, która bardziej niż herbatę przypominała roztwór cukru._

 _Musi koniecznie się od niego zdystansować._

 _Wtedy zapomni i wszystko wróci do normy._

 _Musi koniecznie wszystko przemyśleć sam._

 _Żeby wszystko racjonalnie przemyśleć, potrzebował zimnego prysznica._

 _Spojrzał w okno przyglądając się wyścigowi kropel na szybie._

 _Teoretycznie dawno nie był na dachu._

 **Mam nadzieję, że to nie kicz, mam nadzieję, że da się to czytać i że jest ciekawe.**

 **Chcę podziękować wszystkim, którzy to przeczytali i nie zrezygnowali w połowie.**

 **A najbardziej chcę podziękować wszystkim, którzy to polubili i skomentowali.**

 **W następnym rozdziale, pojadą do domu ofiary.**

 **huhu, zrobię zajawkę rodem z hollywood.**

 **Co łączy nas z ostatnią ofiarą?**

 **Czy Raito zapanuje nad wewnętrznym (ną?) Kirą?**

 **Co tym razem nabroi Matsuda?**

 **Dzwony, które słyszy L są na pogrzeb czy ślub?**

 **Co stało się z brwiami L?**

 **Tego wszystkiego (ok, ok, tego ostatniego nie) dowiedzie się w następnym rozdziale.**

 **(który postaram się napisać szybciej).**

 **Stay tuned~**


	3. Rozdział 3

**Miesiąc minął naprawdę szybko**. **Najpierw tydzień przygotowań na lawlight week, potem święta, wycieczka i już trzy tygodnie minęły. Ale czwartego tygodnia pracowałam nad tym rozdziałem, z którego, uwaga, jestem dumna :D.**

 **Uwaga spojlery do Death Note: Another Note Los Angeles BB murder cases**

* * *

"Nigdy nie okłamuję tych, których kocham"

~ Yagami Raito

* * *

 _L zamknął oczy biorąc głęboki oddech, czując jak całe jego ciało trzęsie się z zimna, lub smutku, nie był pewny._

 _Kaszlnął, próbując powstrzymać gardło od swędzenia._

 _Obserwował krople deszczu, które odbijały się od budynków._

 _Były takie powolne i zamazane._

 _Co było z nim nie tak? Dlaczego jego klatka piersiowa była tak ciężka, przecież używa swojego mózgu i może jeść ciasto, w przeciwieństwie do Misy. Więc dlaczego czuł się tak ciężki?_

 _Dał przemakać swojej koszulce lodowatym deszczem, którego ostrym kroplom dał się dobrowolnie atakować._

 _Czuł jak materiał przykleja się do jego ciała, ale ignorował za równo to, jak i zasłaniające mu czoło, przylepione, mokre włosy, które wydawały się dłuższe i jeszcze ciemniejsze._

 _Zastanawiał się nad wszystkim. Przecież jest najlepszym detektywem na świecie. Powinnien wymyślić rozwiązanie. Nie, jest najlepszym detektywem na świecie, powinien zachowywać się jak profesjonalista. Ale jedyne czego w tej sytuacji był pewny, to to, że cokolwiek by nie zrobił, jest w kropce._

 _Irytowało go to, jak nic wcześniej._

 _Jedyne co mu zostało to wybór, uszczęśliwić serce, czy rozum?_

 _Rozum mówił mu, że przesadza, przecież nic mu się nie stanie, zapomni, wcale nie umrze, po co dramatyzować?_

 _Ale takiego umysłu ze świecą szukać._

 _Ale żeby tak od razu ryzykować życiem?_

 _Gdyby tylko nie był Kirą..._

 _Nigdy nie chciał przywiązywać się do ludzi, jak to się stało tym razem?!_

 _Jest taki przystojny, gdy jest zły._

 _Wyszedł, bo musiał ochłonąć, ale deszcz nic nie zmieniał, pomógł tylko, w chwilowym odseparowaniu się od źródła całego problemu i zagłuszaniu myśli._

 _Wiedział, że przywiązanie się do drugiego człowieka w jego wypadku może doprowadzić tylko do kłopotów, ale nigdy nie pomyślałby, że przywiąże się właśnie do nikogo innego, tylko samego Kiry. Seryjnego mordercy, który czekał tylko na jego śmierć._

 _Co gorsze miał już szansę wydostać się z tego bagna, dać Raito bez wspomnień odejść, zapomnieć o tym głupim przywiązaniu, naprawić wszystkie błędy i uratować się od szaleństwa, zanim było za późno._

 _Nie chciał._

 _Wiedział, że przegrał w chwili w której pokazał mu się na żywo, w której zauważył, jak bardzo podobny do niego jest._

 _Wzdychnął, trzęsąc się z zimna._

 _Słynny, profesjonalny L siedzi po uszy w tym dzieciaku. Gdyby ktoś mu to powiedział rok temu uznałby, że istnieje 80% szans, że ta osoba potrzebuje specjalistycznego leczenia._

 _Chciał wygnać te dziecinne zachcianki i bezsensowne pragnienia._

 _-Ryuzaki!_

 _Usłyszał krzyk Raito niewyraźny przez zagłuszający go deszcz._

 _Nie chciał na niego patrzeć. Będzie lepiej dla wszystkich, jeśli o nim zapomni. Zacisnął powieki najsilniej jak mógł._

 _-Ryuzaki, przeziębisz się!_

 _Mały uśmieszek zagościł na sinych od zimna ustach L._

 _Byłby naprawdę słodkim, dbającym małżonkiem, ciekawe czy martwiłby go tak jego los gdyby pamiętał bycie Kirą._

 _Kto wie, Raito jest świetnym aktorem, nie zdziwiłby się gdyby nawet bez wspomnień jedynie udawał troskę._

 _Ale nie, skuty tylko narzekał i się bił._

 _Nie udawał troski, nie bawił się w szopkę w przyjaciół._

 _Pokazywał wyraźnie jak bardzo go naprawdę nienawidzi._

 _L zamknął oczy czując się w przemokniętych ubraniach jeszcze bardziej niekomfortowo._

 _Ale to była kara od samego siebie za głupotę i lekkomyślność._

 _Postanowił siedzieć tu, póki się nie opanuje i nie przestanie myśleć o Raito._

 _Krzyczący na niego spod zadaszenia nastolatek nie pomagał._

 _-Ryuzaki!-krzyknął tracąc już swój temperament, który od czasu wyjścia z celi był coraz łatwiejszy do poszarpania na strzępy._

 _Wyszedł wzdrygając się w sekundzie w której zimny deszcz doszedł do jego skóry._

 _L słysząc kroki coraz głośniej, nie otworzył oczu, ale poluźnił powieki._

 _Nawet gdy już usłyszał przyspieszony ze zdenerwowania oddech koło siebie, nie chciał ich otwierać._

 _-Co tu robisz? Rzadko wychodzisz na zewnątrz, ale musiałeś nawrócić się w taki deszcz? Mamy świętować złapanie Kiry, a nie chorować przez własną głupotę!_

 _Tak, własną głupotę, to odpowiednie słowo._

 _L wzdrygnął się w odpowiedzi na dłoń, która delikatnie spoczęła na jego ramieniu._

 _Raito, odkąd byli do siebie przykuci, często to robił, ale to pierwszy raz od czasu pocałunku._

 _-Jednak się o mnie martwisz, Raito-kun?_

 _L otworzył oczy, ale patrzył na krople deszczu obijające się agresywnie o dach._

 _-Nie! Martwię się...-zaczął kaszleć, ale L na kilometr słyszał jak bardzo sztuczny wyszedł- o to, że...- przerwa na podrapanie się- jak zachorujesz przyjęcie zostanie odwołane.- resztę dokończył zdenerwowany._

 _Mały, gorzko-słodki uśmieszek pojawił się na ustach L._

 _-Raito-kun, nie wygląda mi na osobę, która przepada za uczestniczeniem w przyjęciach. Istnieje 78% szans, że wstydzisz się przyznać, że się o mnie martwisz._

 _-W twoich snach, L!_

 _-Ja nie śpię Raito-kun._

 _-Naprawdę nie dziwię się, że twoi rodzice woleli umrzeć niż nadal się tobą opiekować, albo cię zostawili, nie wiem._

 _Ale L się nie śmiał. Czuł sam gniew. Raito przesadził._

 _Pomimo mroźnego powietrza, rozgrzał go czysty gniew._

 _Zacisnął pięść, a rozmyślania jaki to Raito jest idealny poszły się..._

 _Ale był mu za to wdzięczny, może sam Raito, chciał pomóc sobie przeżyć rozstanie i przypomnieć jak bardzo nienawidzi L._

 _Przeżyć rozstanie? Zabawne. Pewnie nie może się tego doczekać, wreszcie uwolni się od dziwnego, starego zboczeńca._

 _L kochał się z nim bić, a za taki powód, będzie mógł pozwolić sobie na więcej._

 _Walnął Raito w nos uśmiechając się lekko._

 _Twarda szczęka przeszyła rękę do samego łokcia._

 _Nastolatek poślizgnął się na deszczu i upadł w jedną wielką kałużę._

 _Najpierw szum, potem chlup, Raito już stękał łapiąc się za głowę._

 _Jego ubrania i włosy były już na tyle mokre, że równie dobrze, można by powiedzieć, że to ciężarki i nie poczułoby się różnicy w ich wadze._

 _-Raito-kun, istnieje 100% szans, że na to zasługujesz, bo jesteś dupkiem._

 _-Istnieje 100% szans, że cię nienawidzę L! Zostanę Kirą i cię zabiję! Będziesz mógł się cieszyć, że masz rację._

 _L wiedział, że to dobry znak, bo łatwiej mu będzie dać mu odejść i skrzywdzi tym tylko siebie, ale to nie powstrzymało szczypiącego uczucia w klatce piersiowej._

 _Kiedy pierwszy raz je poczuł, gdy Raito wyznał mu jak bardzo go nienawidzi, przez sekundę bał się nawet, że to sam Kira go dopadł._

 _-Ale ja już mam rację, Raito-kun._

 _Raito ponownie zezłoszczony otworzył buzię, ale jego wyraz twarzy w przeciągu sekundy zupełnie się zmienił, a on kichnął. Jego głowa uderzyła w dach na którym leżał._

 _Znowu stękał z bólu._

 _L uśmiechnął się._

 _Chciał go ukarać pięściami, ale to też było satysfakcjonujące._

 _Podszedł do niego i wyciągnął nad nim rękę._

 _Raito ścisnął brwi i szybko wstał o własnych siłach._

 _-Raito-kun, przeziębisz się. Wejdźmy do środka, bo jeszcze się rozchorujesz._

 _-Jeśli będę chory, a ty będziesz próbował się mną zająć, stary zboczeńcu, to już nie żyjesz._

 _L znowu się uśmiechnął, to pierwszy raz, jak nastolatek nawiązał do niezapomnianego pocałunku._

 _Już zapomniał, czym został zezłoszczony, ostatecznie przestał być smutny. Jeśli to ma być ostatni wieczór jaki z nim spędzi, wykorzysta go maksymalnie._

 _-Czego się szczerzysz?-zapytał szorstko Raito._

 _-Nie kazałem ci wchodzić na dach za mną Raito-kun. Martwisz się o mnie._

 _Nastolatek spojrzał na niego wzrokiem mordercy, ironicznie nie tym okropnym wzrokiem Kiry, ale nadal wyglądał jakby chciał go zamordować._

* * *

 _Raito usiadł na schodach wycierając się ręcznikiem, ale nie minęło dużo czasu, a musiał przestać, czując na swoich sensytywnych stopach, chude, kościste palce._

 _Zacisnął usta, aby stłumić jęk. Po tym co go spotkało w helikopterze, spodziewał się po L wszystkiego._

 _-Co ty robisz Ryuzaki?!_

 _-Jesteś strasznie spięty, pomyślałem, że masaż mógłby ci pomóc._

 _-Co to za chory pomysł?! Nie ma mowy!_

 _-Raito-kun, już się nigdy nie spotkamy. Nie bój się, nikomu nie powiem, z nikim nie rozmawiam. Zapewniam, że też znajdziesz w tym przyjemność._

 _-Ryuzaki, nie będę pomagał zaspokajać twoich chorych... -chciał ugryźć się w język, ale było już za późno, L ma rację, ostatni raz się widzą, prawda? Może mu wykrzyczeć wszystko.-fetyszy!_

 _-Co ci szkodzi Raito-kun? Myślisz już niewiadomo o czym. Pewnie Misa cię nie zaspokaja, że myślisz tylko o takich rzeczach. Chcę tylko ci zrobić przyjacielski masaż stóp._

 _-Dobrze, rób co tylko chcesz, tylko się zamknij._

 _L uradowany położył ręce na stopie Raito._

 _Niezdecydowanie, ledwo stykał z nią opuszkami palców, czerpiąc przyjemność z tego jak bardzo niekomfortowo czuje się nastolatek._

 _Zaczął delikatny masaż w śródstopiu._

 _Raito spiął się momentalnie._

 _-Rozluźnij się Raito-kun, czego się wstydzisz?_

 _Raito posłał mu zabójcze spojrzenie, ale nie wyrwał nogi._

 _L masował w ciszy, jeszcze raz wszystko przemyślając._

 _-Będzie samotnie, prawda? Nasze drogi niedługo się rozejdą._

 _Raito wziął ręcznik i wytarł mokre włosy L._

 _-Pamiętasz co powiedziałem? Jak długo nosimy kajdanki, umrzemy razem._

 _Uśmiechnął się gorzko._

 _-Raito-kun, nie mamy już kajdanek._

 _-Nie zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić, dziwnie mi bez nich.-powiedział lekko zirytowany._

 _L wrócił do masowania, tym razem starając się masować bardziej intensywnie._

 _-Ej! Nie..._

 _Ale Raito nie zdążył dokończyć bo detektyw rozchylił wargi i przejechał nimi delikatnie po jego stopie, przyprawiając go o zawał._

 _W jego ustach zrobiło się niezwykle sucho, zaraz po tym, jak częściowo się rozwarły._

 _Gdy tylko zrozumiał co się dzieje, kopnął napastnika, okupowaną nogą w twarz, a wolną w podbrzusze._

* * *

Raito popatrzył jeszcze raz na ofiary, szukając możliwych powiązań.

Nazwisko: Hosokaya

Imię: Yayoi

Data urodzenia: 4 listopada 1992

Płeć: kobieta

Wiek: 14 lat

Zawód: Uczennica szkoły średniej niższego stopnia

Wysokość: 161 cm

Waga: 51 kilogramów

Kolor włosów: czarne

Kolor oczu: brązowy

Przyczyna zgonu: nieznana

Zbrodnie: nie karana

Nazwisko: Ishiyama

Imię: Minako

Data urodzenia: 21 października 1977

Płeć: kobieta

Wiek: 29 lat

Zawód: mangaka

Wysokość: 167 cm

Waga: 57 kilogramów

Kolor włosów: ciemno brązowe

Kolor oczu: czarne

Przyczyna zgonu: pchnięcie nożem

Zbrodnie: nie karana

Nazwisko: Yamazaki

Imię: Kaori

Data urodzenia: 29 lutego 1976

Płeć: kobieta

Wiek (rocznikowy): 30

Zawód: kucharka

Wysokość: 170 cm

Waga: 60 kilogramów

Kolor włosów: czarne

Kolor oczu: czarne

Cechy charakterystyczne: ubiór gotycki

Przyczyna zgonu: uduszenie

Zbrodnie: kradzież samochodu 21 kwietnia 1998

Przeczesał sobie dłonią włosy i westchnął głęboko.

-Raito-odezwał się Ryuk.-Daj mi proszę jabłko, siedzisz dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dob nie karmisz mnie, jak żyć w takich warunkach.

-L-powiedział monotonnie-zrób mi kawę.

Detektyw wyjął z kieszeni telefon i wybierając numer, przyłożył go sobie do ucha.

-Watari, czy mógłbyś przynieść kawę, herbatę i ciasto truskawkowe?

Odkąd rozwiązują sprawy jako duet, Watari nie chcąc im przeszkadzać woli być w innym pokoju, lub w tym samym z dala.

Schował telefon do kieszeni i wrócił do przeglądania dokumentów. Danych ofiar i zdjęć za równo ich jak i ich domów. Brakowało jednego. Zdjęć domu najnowszej ofiary.

-Raito-kun, przydałoby się zbadać dom ofiary.

-Też o tym myślałem.

-Jadę z tobą.

-Co? Dlaczego?

-Zawołam Watari'ego, podwiezie nas.

L nie odpowiedział na pytanie, ale Kira już tak.

-Nie ufa ci Raito.

-Nie, nie ufa tobie! Mi ufa.-odpowiedział w myślach Raito.

Ale głos zaśmiał się i na razie go zostawił.

-Raito?-zapytał L- Słuchasz mnie jeszcze? Doszedłem do wniosku, że będziemy musieli dojść piechotą.

-Dlaczego?

-Watari martwi się o mnie. Nie pozwoli mi wychodzić i się narażać bez pilnej potrzeby.

-Watari ma rację, skontaktujesz się ze mną przez telefon, wszystko ci opiszę.

-Tak właściwie, próbowałem tak kiedyś, ale gdyby nie kobieta z którą wtedy pracowałem, morderca spłonąłby żywcem.

-O czym ty mówisz i co to ma do nas?

-Tak właściwie dużo, ponieważ jako Kira zabiłeś obu.-Jego głos załamał się w środku wypowiedzi.

Raito posłał mu błagające spojrzenie w którym nie było jednak złości.

* * *

W domu Iwahary była już policja..

Ciało zostało oczywiście wyniesione, ale było nie mało do zbadania.

L załatwił formalności, przedstawiając ich jako ludzi L.

Wpuszczono ich do małego, ubogo umeblowanego domu.

W oczy rzuciła się ciemno-czerwona kałuża krwi i rzucony obok pistolet.

L pochylił się nad pistoletem gryząc kciuka lewej ręki.

Raito obserwował go w ciszy.

Genialny L w akcji, nigdy nie widział jak osobiście ogląda miejsce zbrodni.

Wstał i rozejrzał się po półkach z książkami.

-Raito-kun, istnieje 88% szans, że jak również zaczniesz szukać powiązań między ofiarami, to szybciej je znajdziemy.-powiedział monotonnym głosem z nutką irytacji.

Raito poszedł do pokoju ofiary.

Ciemny, słabo oświetlony, biały pokój powiewał studenckim życiem i brakiem grosza.

Raito zajrzał do biurka, napotykając same świstki papieru, napisane schludnym pismem.

Co siedemnastolatek robił mając własny dom?

Zajrzał do dużej jak na samotnie mieszkającego chłopaka, drewnianej szafy z lustrem wmontowanym w drzwi.

W środku było parę par sweterków, w jaskrawych kolorach, które przyprawiały Raito o ból głowy i trochę mniej par rurek. Niektóre z nich miały na stałe podciągnięte nogawki.

Gdy przeczesał cały pokój, nie napotykając nic podejrzanego, wrócił do L.

Detektyw trzymający w dłoni jakąś jaskrawo-różową mangę,odwrócił się do Raito.

-Jakieś konkluzje Raito-kun?

-Jego rodzice. Musieli wyrzucić go z domu, albo mieszkali za daleko, a tu znajduje się wymarzona szkoła ofiary.

-To nie mogła być szkoła. Uczył się w jednej z najgorszych szkół w regionie Kanto. Kazałem policji sprawdzić skąd pochodzi ten pistolet i czy ktoś jeszcze mieszka w tym domu. Oficjalnie nikt, ale jakoś nie chce mi się w to wierzyć.

-Dlaczego?

-W pokoju jest podwójne łóżko. A w koszu w łazience dwie szczoteczki do zębów. Szczoteczkę powinno się wymieniać co 2-3 miesiące, ale ludzie robią to jeszcze żadziej. Wywózka śmieci była tydzień temu. Nikt w tydzień nie zużyje dwóch szczoteczek.

-Hmm. Można zajrzeć na jego portale społecznościowe. Może ustawił sobie związek. Facebook jest głównie dla uczniów szkół średnich, prawda? A on się zalicza.

-Yagami-kun, zapominasz, że współlokatorem może być przyjaciel.

-Jeśli miałbym mieszkać z przyjacielem, mieszkałbym z najlepszym, na portalu społecznościowym na pewno mają wspólne zdjęcia.

L ugryzł kciuka nerwowo patrząc po pokoju, od jakiegoś czasu nie miał w ustach cukru.

-Wygląda na to, że popełniłem błąd. Łóżko jest podwójne. To nie może być przyjaciel.

-Widziałem w jego pokoju kartki papieru, ma bardzo staranne pismo. Może wymienia szczoteczki do zębów częściej niż powinien. W domu nie znaleźliśmy żadnych kobiecych ubrań.

-Nie wykluczam przesadnego dbania o czystość. Dom jest ubogi, ale zadbany. Ale nie zgodzę się z wykluczaniem partnera, na podstawie braku ubrań. Z jakiegoś powodu drugi lokator nie wraca. Myślę, że się wyprowadził.

-Dlaczego tak upierasz się przy lokatorze?

-Może Iwahara wyprowadził się, bo rodzice nie pozwalali mu na ten związek.

-Czy sugerujesz, że jest gejem? W jego szafie jest pare ciekawych ubrań w tym rurki z podciągniętymi nogawkami, ale nie mów mi, że wierzysz w stereotypy.

-Nie, nie wierzę w stereotypy, Raito-kun, wszystko inne popiera moją teorię. Stereotypy tylko jej pomagają.

-Wierzysz w nie.-powiedział poważnie Raito, marszcząc brwi.

-Raito-kun, nosisz często sweterki i te bluzki z trójkątnym dekoltem, poza tym dbasz o swój wygląd bardziej niż nie jedna dziewczyna, przy czym wszystko czego się dotkniesz ma być idealne, więc mógłbym powiedzieć, że tak. Masz jeszcze takie damskie, delikatne ręce.

Ryuk zaczął śmiać się drwiąco.

-Więc do mnie stereotypy pasują, a do ciebie już nie?-Spytał opanowany, ale jego oczy płonęły.

-Oczywiście ja jestem tym bardziej męskim. Tak zwaną stroną dominującą, więc do mnie nie muszą już pasować.

-Nie jesteś żadną stroną dominującą!

-Jesteś na miejscu zbrodni Yagami-kun, zachowuj się profesjonalnie.-powiedział jak zwykle spokojnym głosem w tym samym czasie wypychając kciukiem dolną wargę do przodu.

-Więc jak myślisz, dlaczego jego chłopak się wyprowadził?-spytał wciąż zezłoszczony Raito.

-Mogli się pokłócić. Na pewno to mocno przejęło iwaharę. Dla niego pokłócił się z rodzicami a nawet wyprowadził z domu. Zakładając, że jest gejem, facebook może nic nam nie powiedzieć.

-Raito-kun, jeśli ty wstydzisz się bycia gejem, nie oznacza, że Iwahara też. Spójrz na jego stereotypowe ubrania i różowe włosy.

-Na facebooka też zajrzymy, może w ogóle go nie mieć, serwis powstał ze dwa lata temu prawda? Ja osobiście go nie mam. Ale najpierw pogadajmy z rodzicami.

-To załatwimy jako L i R.

Raito kiwnął głową.

L spojrzał na trzymaną przez cały czas mangę i uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Co to?-spytał Raito zaniepokojony.

-Jakaś manga. Beyond miał podobne. Ciągle mówił do mnie "notice me senpai" i nazywał się "otaku".

-Beyond? Dziwne imię, chyba je gdzieś kiedyś słyszałem.

-Raito-kun. Beyond Birthday zmarł na zawał serca w więzieniu.

Raito przełknął ślinę.

-Chodźmy do domu Ryuzaki.

Udał się w stronę drzwi nie patrząc nawet na L.

Detektyw po zawahaniu się poszedł za nim, biorąc mangę ze sobą.

Wychodząc rozmawiał jeszcze z policją, zostawiając Raito sam na sam z wewnętrznym Kirą.

-Wiesz, że ci nie ufa, prawda? Jesteś tylko jego następną niańką.

-Gdyby mi nie ufał nie szedłby teraz ze mną sam na sam.

-On poszedł z tobą, bo ci nie ufa i nie chce cię zostawiać samego i bez opieki.

-Ma prawo mi nie ufać, myśli, że chcę go zabić.

-A nie chcesz? Pożyjemy, zobaczymy, jak uznasz w końcu, że on tak naprawdę cię nienawidzi, przyjdziesz do Ryuk'a na kolanach, żeby dał ci ten notatnik. Nie po to przez dwa lata szukał sposobu, aby przywrócić ci wspomnienia.

-Bóg nie klęka przed innymi.

-I taką postawę lubię!

Wyszedł z jego głowy zostawiając go z gulą w gardle i ciężką klatką piersiową.

Topił się w poczuciu winy.

Co on właśnie powiedział?

-Raito-kun, znowu się zamyśliłeś.-powiedział zirytowany L.

On naprawdę jest mną tylko zirytowany. On wszystko udaje, żeby pozostać przy życiu, bo wie, że mogę go zabić. To wszystko ma...

Potrząsnął głową.

Musi uciąć tą myśl.

Przecież nie ma powodu dla którego L zostałby z nim, gdyby mu nie zależało.

Przecież notatnik został zniszczony. Planował zabicie go rękoma Rem, ale jej już tu nie ma. Raito jej nie spotkał.

Ale L tak.

Na samą myśl zrobiło mu się słabo.

Z myśli wyrwały go małe krople deszczu, spadające na rudawą czuprynę.

L uśmiechnął się na milisekundę.

-Niedługo rozpada się deszcz, Raito-kun, a my jesteśmy na piechotę. Czeka nas trochę stania w deszczu. Szalony dwa tysiące czwarty się kłania.

-Nadal zastanawia mnie jak mogłeś tak po prostu pocałować moją stopę.

Uśmiechnął się nostalgicznie.

-Mnie zastanawia jak nie skończyłem z zapaleniem płuc.

-Mnie nadal zastanawia jakim cudem nie masz jeszcze cukrzycy.

Raito zdecydowanym, szybkim ruchem chwycił dłoń L w swoją.

Szli w ciszy uśmiechnięci machając swoim uściskiem, nawet drwiący Ryuk nie zepsuł Raito humoru.

Cisza nie była jednak niezręczna.

Ale jak to mówią, cisza przed burzą.

Szli i szli, a do biura, którego nazywali domem jeszcze długa droga.

Odeszli w bok unikając strumienia kałuży wymieszanej z błotem, po tym, jak przejechał po niej samochód.

Kierowca zwolnił przy nich i otworzył okno.

-Podwiozę was chłopaki.-powiedziała Japońskim z angielskim akcentem, uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha blondynka. Przez szybę było widać bluzkę z postaciami z jakiegoś anime.

Raito spojrzał na L modląc się, aby się nie zgodził.

L otworzył buzię, aby odmówić, ale Raito kichnął.

-Skorzystamy.

Raito posłał mu zabójcze spojrzenie, a blondynka uradowana pozwoliła im wsiąść.

Gdy tylko wsiedli L usiadł swoim firmowym sposobem.

-Ryuzaki, przestań, pomoczysz fotel!

-Spokojnie, twój chłopak nie robi niczego złego.-powiedziała dziwnie podekscytowana kobieta.

Raito zbladł.

-Jestem Raito.- ukłonił się.

-Jestem Claire, naprawdę, bardzo mi miło, oby tak dalej chłopcy, nie dajcie się homofobi!

-Dobrze...-odpowiedział niepewnie Raito, ledwo wsiadł, ale chciał już wyjść.

-Chłopaki, zapraszam was do mojego apartamentu.

-Bardzo chętnie Claire.-uśmiechnął się L.

Raito miał wrażenie, że robi to tylko po to, żeby go wkurzyć.

Reszta drogi upłynęła im na radosnej paplaninie Claire.

* * *

Mieszkała w przytulnym apartamencie.

Był wypełniony plakatami z anime i figurkami postaci z anime i gier wideo.

-Czy mogłabyś zrobić mi ciasto?-spytał L.

-Ryuzaki!-krzyknął Raito.

Claire uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła chichotać.

-Nie ma potrzeby krzyczeć Raito-kun, zrobie Ryuzakiemu-kun ciasto z przyjemnością.

Raito wzdychnął, ale nie chciał kłócić się z tą wariatką.

Gdy tylko uradowana poszła do kuchni, odwrócił się do L zły.

-Ona jest dziwna. Co ty robisz, dlaczego nas w to pakujesz?-wyszeptał.

-Nie bój się Raito-kun, nic nam nie grozi. Bluzka, plakaty i figurki z anime, zagraniczne imię, akcent. Przyjechała do Japonii, bo jest zafascynowana kulturą otaku.

-Właśnie dlatego się jej boję.

-Ostatni otaku, którego znałem zabił przynajmniej czworo ludzi i podpalił sam siebie.

-Wspaniale!

L uśmiechnął się i podszedł do półki, wyjmując losową mangę.

-Ona nie jest ofiarą, nie możesz przeszukiwać jej domu. To jest własność prywatna, oddawaj mi to.

Ale L otworzył na losowej stronie i zarumienił się intensywnie.

Raito sam lekko się zarumienił, była tylko jedna sytuacja w której widział, żeby L się rumienił.

Zamknął oczy, aby odgonić związane z tym wspomnienia. To nie czas, ani miejsce.

Podszedł do niego, aby wyrwać mu mangę, ale gdy jego oczom doszło dlaczego na okładce jest dwoje mężczyzn i znaczek 18+, zatrzymał się sam czując płomień w okolicy policzków.

Claire wróciła do pokoju, ale gdy ich zobaczyła sama zalała się rumieńcem.

-Chciałam spytać czy chcecie kawy, ale widzę, że bawicie się dobrze bez niej.

-Chciałem mu zabronić grzebania w twoich rzeczach, ale Ryuzaki już taki jest, nikogo nie słucha jest rozpieszczony, samolubny i...

-Nie jestem zła-przerwała mu Claire.-Ryuzaki jest uroczy.

-Słucham?!-prawie zabił ją wzrokiem Raito.

-Jesteś o mnie zazdrosny Raito-kun.-uśmiechnął się drwiąco L.

-Potężny Kira ośmieszany przez miernotę.-dorzucił Kira.

* * *

Siedzieli u Claire parę godzin, L jedząc ciasto rozmawiał z nią, a Raito siedział obok obrażony i zazdrosny.

-Już prawie noc, Watari mnie zabije.-powiedział Raito, gdy Claire wyszła dorobić herbaty.

-Jeśli, nigdy do niego nie wrócisz, nie będzie mieć okazji cię zabić.

-To nie jest zabawne L, wiem, że bawisz się świetnie ze swoją przyjaciółką, ale mamy zabójstwa i czekającą rozmowę z rodzicami Iwahary.

Claire wróciła z dostawą herbaty i cukru.

-Claire-chan, naprawdę bardzo nie chcę iść, ale Raito-kun upiera się nad wróceniem do domu. Mamy jutro ważną pracę.

-Oh-zasmuciła się trochę.-Rozumiem. Wpadajcie kiedy chcecie chłopaki.

-Bardzo chętnie!-odpowiedział L.

* * *

 _Matsuda krzątał się w kuchni spocony._

 _Żałował decyzji, ale było już wiele za późno, całe dwa dni błagał o stanowisko kucharza, na imprezie z okazji uniewinnienia Misy i Raito._

 _W kuchni było niezwykle gorąco, starał się ugotować płonące danie._

 _Ale podpalił je wiele za wcześnie, teraz węgiel od zewnątrz był surowy od środka._

 _Jakby problemów było mało, danie przywarło do patelni, więc wziął drewnianą łyżkę, aby je odczepić. Niestety drewno i ogień to fatalne połączenie, gdy płomień zaczął wspinać się po rączce łyżki, pisnął i rzucił łyżką w patelnię._

 _Jak narazie ogień był coraz większy, a on biegał pomiędzy półkami szukając gaśnicy._

 _Została mu jedna. Zaraz nad płomieniem._

 _Ostrożnie pochylił się nad nią, przytrzymując krawat._

 _Szarpnął jej drzwiczki, czując rosnące ciepło._

 _Niestety, ale nie dosyć, że w środku nie było gaśnicy, to jeszcze wypadł z niej Death Note, wpadając prosto do ognia, i ginąc tam._

 _Matsuda zrobił się blady, czując, jak jego brzuch zaczyna ważyć tonę._

 _Watari powiedział, że sam dobrze schowa notatnik, tak, że nikt go nie znajdzie._

 _Matsuda odpowiedział mu wtedy, że znając swoje szczęście, napewno to zrobi._

 _Boleśnie wykrakał._

* * *

 **Czo ten Mastuda xD.**

 **Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy chcą to czytać.**

 **Tak, to będzie angst.**

 **Także ten, nie będę już obiecywać kiedy następny rozdział, bo zawalę xD.**

 **Ale nie ważne.**

 **Na początku rozdziału mówiłam, o lawlight week, jego efekt, można zobaczyć międzyninnymi na moim profilu tutaj, w fanfiction "herbata". Dzień trzeci 'pycha'.**

 **Mało Ryuka :C. Ciekaowstka, przed sekundą sobie o nim przypomniałam, i wróciłam żeby go dodać, a rozdział już opublikowany xD.**

 **Dlaczego facebook głównie dla uczniów szkoły średniej? Tak właściwie robiłam research, aby upenić się czy w 2006 roku facebook wchodzi w grę. Przeczytałam, że tak, głównie w kręgu uczniów szkoły średniej.**


	4. Rozdział 4

**Chcę podziękować wszytskim, którzy tu orzy mnie zostali? Kto kolwiek? I pozdrawiam najserdeczniej anonima/gościa/incognito, który pisze miłe komentarze pod każdym moim fanfiction z tego fandomu, nie wiem czy to czytasz, nie wiem, czy jesteś tą samą osobą, ale kocham cię!**

 **Tak naprawdę ten rodział miałam napisany już dwa tygodnie po ostatnim, ale ciągle coś mi się nie podobało, aż w końcu usunęłam co się dało.**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Sprawię, że mi zaufasz. Wyciągnę z ciebie, co trzeba, a potem was wszystkich zabiję!"_

 _~Yagami Raito_

* * *

L siedział skulony na krześle z komputerem na biurku przed sobą i z zaangażowaniem pałaszował ciasteczka z czekoladowymi kawałkami. Nie były wystarczająco słodkie, ale wolał, nie prosić Raito o przyniesienie nowych, gdy był zajęty. A nie uśmiechało mu się iście samemu.

Ekran komputera rozświetlał jego twarz, ale detektyw nie zwracał na niego większej uwagi, SMS-ując z Claire tak, aby Raito nie widział. Na szczęście nastolatek był zbyt zajęty rozmową z państwem Iwahara.

-Dlaczego państwa syn z państwem nie mieszkał?-spytał Raito, trzymając w jednej ręce mikrofon, a w drugiej niebieski notesik, zapisany perfekcyjnie schludnym pismem w pytania.

Ekran przed nim ukazywał państwo Iwahara siedzących przy sosnowym biurku.

Pani Iwahara wypłakiwała się na ramieniu męża, który trzymał fasadę twardziela.

Gdyby nie był profesjonalistą i nie nauczył się nie wtrącać w sprawy innych, powiedziałby mu, że trzymanie płaczu jest niezdrowe, a społeczeństwo, które narzuca mężczyznom twardość, jest lekkomyślne.

-Pewnego dnia obudziliśmy się a jego nie było.-zaczął mówić mężczyzna, patrząc się w podłogę.-Zadzwoniliśmy do niego, ale on powiedział, że będzie mieszkać sam i że nie potrzebuje naszej pomocy. Żona starała się go namówić, ale się nie udało.

Po ostatnim zdaniu kobieta zaczęła płakać bardziej.

Odetchnął z zażenowaniem.

-Dlaczego państwo nie zgłosili tego na policję?-zapytał Raito nie starając się nawet maskować swojego zirytowania.

-Wie pan, siedemnastolatek jest dostatecznie dorosły, aby mieszkać sam. Poza tym, co powiedzieliby sąsiedzi?-powiedziała przez łzy matka.

L uśmiechnął się odkładając telefon, wstał z krzesła i zaczął figlarnie bawić się włosami Raito.

-Nie bądź taki mądry, jak ze mną zamieszkałeś, sam miałeś siedemnaście lat.-wyszeptał mu do ucha.

Ciepły oddech na szyi uderzył jego zmysły. Starając się odpędzić ciepło na twarzy spowodowane sposobem w jaki popękane w prawdzie, usta muskają ledwo płat jego ucha. Zamknął oczy, na chwilę tracąc z rąk kierownicę, oddał się tej krótkiej chwili. Nienawidził swoich głupich młodzieńczych potrzeb i reakcji. Nie znosił ich jeszcze bardziej, odkąd przypomniał sobie bycie Kirą. Z każdym dniem, ta sytuacja wydawała mu się coraz bardziej śmieszna. On i L bawią się w dom. Ze wszystkich ludzi na ziemi, których mógł wybrać.

Raito otworzył oczy gwałtownie i odzyskując kontrolę uderzył go głową, i wskazał nią na czekający komputer z otwartymi stronami społecznościowymi Iwahary, marszcząc brwi, drugi raz w ciągu tej minuty.

A ostanim czego mu brakuje są zmarszczki.

-Jak państwo myślą, dlaczego się wyprowadził?-zapytał jakby nic się nie stało, zerkając ukradkiem na L, pilnując, czy znów czegoś nie próbował.

-Nie mamy pojęcia. Był grzecznym chłopcem. Nie sprawiał problemów, nigdy się na niego nie skarżyliśmy. Największe przewinienie w jego życiu to te okropne, różowe włosy.

-Czy państwa syn był w związku?-oparł się łokciami na biurku i schował twarz w dłoniach. Ten nawyk trzymania dłoni przy twarzy, przeszedł mu z L, z czego nie był dumny.

-Nie, nie wydaje nam się.

Pan Iwahara wtulił żonę w swoje ramię, głaszcząc ją po ciemnych, długich włosach.

-Może coś pomiędzy wami się wydarzyło, przed jego ucieczką?

-Nic nadzwyczajnego, nie przypominamy sobie.

Matka zaczęła szlochać bardziej.

-Spytaj czy są homofobami, na 55% był gejem.-wtrącił się L mlaskając i wracając na swoje miejsce.

Raito odchrząknął mając nadzieję, że nie było słychać tego co wyrabiał jego chłopak.

-Czy państwa syn miał kiedyś dziewczynę?

-Do czego pan zmierza?-głos miał spokojny, ale brwi już zacisnęły się niebezpiecznie, a na górze nosa zrobiły się małe zmarszczki, które z wyglądu przypominały nosek wściekłego kotka.

-Mój partner uważa, że jego życie uczuciowe mogło mieć znaczący wpływ na decyzję o wyprowadzce.

-O żadnej nam nie wiadomo.-powiedział wręcz oburzony.

L doczłapał się razem z krzesłem na kółkach do Raito, który posłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie i ukradł mikrofon z ręki nastolatka.

-Czy państwa syn jest gejem? Proszę o szybką, prawdziwą i logiczną odpowiedź, szanse są bardzo wysokie, a nonsens z oburzaniem się spowolni sprawę. A przepraszam, był. Czy był gejem?

-Dość tego!

Zdenerwowany Raito wyrwał L mikrofon. Jego gładkie policzki pokryły małe ślady różu.

-Nasz syn?!-wybuchnął ojciec.-Nasz syn czymś takim?!

-Przepraszam, mój partner zabrał mi mikrofon, proszę wybaczyć, on taki jest.-powiedział zirytowany Raito, zerkając na L z chęcią mordu.

L użył poznanych przez lata treningu trików, aby unieruchomić Raito śmiechem i przejął mikrofon.

-Nie ma się czego wstydzić, jestem jego partnerem w największym tego słowa znaczeniu, mogą państwo skończyć tę szopkę i podać mi odpowiedź. Jestem pewny, że to przyspieszy dochodzenie sprawy.

-Nie będę rozmawiać z pedałami, którzy znieważają pamięć o moim synu tymi niedorzecznymi oskarżeniami!-krzyknął ojciec.-Obyście obaj padli na HIV'a!

Raito złapał się za skroń, masując okrężnymi ruchami. Palce wybijały nieznaczne dołki w skórze, które jednak wystarczyły, aby poczuć odrywane na mikromilimetry paznokcie.

L oddał mu mikrofon z uśmiechem, któremu każdy inny wybaczyłby wszystko, ale Raito nie zamierzał.

-Czyli był gejem.-powiedział leniwie L, chwytając za ostatnie z czekoladowych ciasteczek.-Skoro jego ojciec tak zareagował, to albo sam się wstydzi, albo Iwahara wiedział, że jego rodzice są homofobami i wiedział, że nigdy go nie zaakceptują, albo nawet spróbują go leczyć.-Dokończył myśl mlaskając.

-Doszlibyśmy do tego bez tego wszystkiego!

-Nie bój się Raito-kun, dopóki się zabezpieczamy, HIV nam nie grozi.-odpowiedział spokojnie skupiając swój wzrok na połowie ostatniego ciasteczka, jakby żegnał ostani raz ukochaną osobę.

-L! Mam dość twojego gadnia!

Raito wstał i poszedł do kuchni kuchni.

Kira ma rację, co on sobie w ogóle myśli. L nadal gra, nadal go nienawidzi, to tylko on jest na tyle naiwny, aby uwierzyć czemuś takiemu.

L uśmiechnął się i zasiadł do komputera, na którym był ciągle otwarty, nadal nie ruszony, profil Iwahary.

Przez te dwa lata odkrył, że Raito dla zrelaksowania, lub gdy jest zły, lubi gotować.

To jeszcze nigdy się nie zdarzyło, ale za każdym razem ma nadzieję, że nastolatka weźmie sumienie, wróci z ciastem i zacznie go przepraszać. Ale wszystko co ugotuje, je sam. Nieważne co zrobi L, Raito nie ma zamiaru się dzielić. Nawet kiedy robi słodycze, je je sam, chociaż ich nienawidzi.

Profil nie wyglądał specjalnie, brzydkie zdjęcie profilowe i komentarze, co ciekawe samych dziewczyn, jak bardzo Iwahara przystojny jest. Parę zdjęć i ani śladu domniemanej drugiej połowy.

Przewinął w dół gryząc długi paznokieć, który budzi niesmak Raito. Chłopak za każdym razem każe go obciąć, ale L nie planuje tego robić, ponieważ wie, że go to brzydzi.

Przetarł się przez tysiące selfie Iwahary, i dziewczyn na których postach został oznaczony.

Chciał zrezygnować i skupić się na liście znajomych, podejrzewając, że jedynym chłopakiem na liście będzie jego chłopak lub rodzina, ale doszedł do interesującego zdjęcia.

Wyjął z kieszeni spodni telefon z klapką i chwytając w dwa palce, zaczął pisać SMS'a, wyglądając przy tym jak dziecko, które pierwszy raz widzi klawiaturę i jednym palcem stara się pisać.

"Raito-kun, musisz to zobaczyć."

Chwilę potem jego telefon zatrząsł się, a ciszę pokoju do tej pory detronizowaną tylko huczeniem komputera i mlaskaniem, przeciął dodatkowo jeszcze dźwięk informujący o SMS'ie.

"Czy naprawdę jesteś na tyle leniwy, żeby pisać do mnie, gdy jestem w innym pokoju? Nienawidzę cię."

"Raito-kun, uważam, że popadasz w hipokryzję, twierdząc, że jestem leniwy, podczas gdy sam zamiast tu przyjść odpisałeś SMS'em."

"Nie przychodzę, bo mam cię dość. :)."

"Raito-kun, uważam, że nie rozsądnym jest obrażanie się, gdy chodzi o naszą pracę. Morderca nadal jest na wolności."

"A jednak pozwoliłeś mi grasować na wolności, chociaż nadal mnie podejrzewasz."

"Raito-kun, ciągle jestem z tobą, w praktyce jesteś pod obserwacją."

"Gdybym był Kirą, mógłbym zabić cię właśnie teraz."

"Raito-kun, przejdźmy do sprawy. Iwahara ma na profilu zdjęcie z panną Amane. I nie możesz, bo nie znasz mojego imienia."

"To nic nie znaczy."

"Raito-kun, tak jak sam to ująłeś, jesteś Kirą, co oznacza, że Amane-san jest drugim Kirą, co automatycznie może powiązać ją z tym morderstwem."

":)."

L odetchnął i zaczął przewijać dalej.

Niedługo potem znalazł kolejny post, który go zainteresował. Nie należał do Iwahary. On był tam tylko oznaczony.

L uniósł brwi.

Przystojnie wyglądający nastolatek uśmiechał się w ikonce nad ofensywnym postem, wytykającym i ośmieszającym Iwaharę w najgorszy możliwy sposób. Post potwierdził teorię L, na temat seksualności ofiary, gdyby wykluczyć, fakt, że nazwanie kogoś gejem jest uznawane za ofensywne, a coś takiego nic tak naprawdę nie udowadnia.

Parę osób to polubiło i napisało nieciekawe komentarze.

L sięgnął ponownie po swój telefon.

"Raito-kun, to samobójstwo, mogło naprawdę być samobójstwem."

L czekał, ale Raito nie odpowiadał.

"Raito-kun, skontaktuję się z nijakim...-spojrzał jeszcze raz na uśmiechającą się ikonkę w rogu posta.-Ikiną Mamoru. Pomożesz mi, ponieważ jesteś lepszy w kontakcie z ludźmi."

"O kim ty mówisz?"

"Raito-kun, przyjdź tu, jestem pewny, że wtedy się dowiesz."

L czekał, ale nie dostawał odpowiedzi.

Wzdychnął i wstał. Jego kości chrupnęły niemiłosiernie.

Otworzył drzwi kuchni, które nawet nie były zamknięte i rozejrzał się po pokoju, znajdując Raito siedzącego noga na nogę i telefonem w ręku na krześle od stołu.

Przed nim leżały jabłka i pudełko ciasteczek, których słodki zapach, L czuł już zza ramy drzwi.

-Raito-kun, Iwahara został wyśmiany na swoim profilu, przez Ikinę Mamoru.-spojrzał na chłopaka, który nic nie zrobił sobie z jego przybycia.-Nie obrażaj się już.

Raito przechylił głowę bardziej w dół, jakby chciał pokazać, że wcale nie słyszy, wziął ciastko z pudełka.

L uśmiechnął się, nigdy nie widział, żeby Raito jadł słodycze, gardził nimi.

Ale nastolatek zamiast zjeść ciastko wystawił je do przodu.

-Żryj to! Żryj i się już zamknij.

L uśmiechając się wziął ciastko.

Podszedł do zawstydzonego Raito, chwycił w dłoń kołnierz jego koszulki i uniósł go z krzesła.

Gdy Raito znalazł równowagę i spojrzał się zagadkowo w niekończący się mrok oczu detektywa, ten przytulił go w ciasnym uścisku.

Raito wydał z siebie bliżej niezidentyfikowany odgłos, nadal nie odwzajemniając uścisku.

L nigdy nie był tkliwym typem.

Raito czuł na sobie, ciepły przyspieszony oddech, ręce zaciskające się niemal boleśnie na jego ramionach i wszech obecny zapach kawy, czekolady i tuszu z nowo drukowanych dokumentów, które łączyły się nierozłącznie w zapach zapracowanego detektywa.

Po chwili odwzajemnił uścisk, zaciągając się nozdrzami. Chociaż nigdy się do tego nie przyzna, nawet przed sobą, zawsze kochał tą absurdalną mieszankę zapachów.

Bardziej nie pewnie niż kiedyś, oparł mu głowę na ramieniu.

-Yagami-kun.-w jego zwykle nie czułym głosie, było tym razem słychać cząstkę człowieka.-Co zrobiłbyś, gdybyś wiedział, że niedługo umrzesz?

-O czym ty mówisz, Ryuzaki?-niemal podskoczył Raito. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale poczucie winy już się w nim gotowało zwiększając temperaturę ciała.

-Jesteś Kirą.

Pomimo faktu, że nie widział jego twarzy, głos był wystarczająco słodko-gorzki, aby wiedzieć, że się uśmiechał.

Będzie mu tego wszystkiego brakowało. Istniało aż 70% szans, że Jakkolwiek Raito zdobył z powrotem swoje wspomnienia, nadal zapragnie zmienić świat. Podejrzewał, że albo będzie działać w ukryciu, udając, że nic nie robi, a L sam przymknie na wszystko oko, jego legendarne morale, wartości i duma przez te dwa lata zostały już wystarczająco podeptane, albo wróci do chęci zabicia j edynej przeszkody nowego świata. Właśnie jego.

Jednak myślał, a może to sobie wmawiał, że po tym wszystkim pierwsza opcja jest bardziej prawdopodobna. Może już to robi?

Ryuk śmiał się.

-Raito, nudzi mi się. Nie chcę oglądać telenoweli. Mam pomysł! Zabiję L, a ty znowu wrócisz do roboty!

Raito osłupiał. Ryuk tego nie zrobi, prawda? Przecież on jest tylko neutralnym obserwatorem.

Przynajmniej przez cały ten czas za takiego się przedstawiał.

-L, pokaż mi tego posta, pogadamy sobie z tym chłopakiem.

Raito nie zaprzeczył o swojej tożsamości, oboje to zauważyli, oboje wiedzieli, że ten drugi zauważył, ale słowa nie były potrzebne. Jak w całej ich relacji. Wszyscy wszystko wiedzą, ale nikt nic nie mówi.

L poszedł przodem, zostawiając Raito sam na sam z Ryuk'iem.

Gdy tylko zniknął za drzwiami, Raito zaczął szybko szeptać.

-Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś, jak chciałem go zabić?

-Bo to byłoby nudne!

-A dlaczego zabicie go teraz miałoby nie być?

-Bo nie robisz nic ciekawego, Raito. Przez niego.

-Wiesz co nie jest ciekawe? Dawanie ci jabłek...

-Raito-kun, chodź.

L wrócił do pokoju, zastając Raito, który dziwnie gestykulował.

-Mogę to zrobić właśnie teraz!-Powiedział zadowolony Ryuk.

Wyjął notatnik, ale guzdrał się, czekając na szaloną reakcję byłego Kiry.

-Wezmę notatnik!-Powiedział za szybko i za gwałtownie.

-Jaki notatnik, Raito-kun?-zapytał L, bardziej jakby stwierdzał fakt.

Oczywiście we trójkę nie byli głupi, każdy rozumiał, jeden mniej, drugi więcej, ale jak zwykle grali.

-Wezmę notatnik i spiszę wszystkie informację o Iwaharze.

-No, Raito, obyś go wziął jeszcze dzisiaj.-powiedział Ryuk wyraźnie rozbawiony.

* * *

Po jakimś czasie mieli już namiary na Ikinę. Wysłali tam Watari'ego i załatwili rozmowę z chłopakiem.

-Witaj Ikina Mamoru-san.-powiedział Raito przez mikrofon.

Chłopak nie odpowiadał.

-Wszystko wskazuję, że Iwahara popełnił samobójstwo, znał go pan, prawda? Pana dobitny post pokazuje, że bardziej niż reszta. Znał pan jego sekrety, co pana z nim łączyło?

-Samobójstwo?!

Nastolatek zrobił się blady, a jego oczy poczerwieniały. Cały się trząsł.

-Tak, ślady w mieszkaniu na to wskazują, a z pańskim postem, powody nie należą do nieznanych.-L przejął mikrofon.- Był pan jego chłopakiem, prawda? O coś wam poszło, nie mylę się, jestem pewny.

-L, trochę delikatności.-szepnął Raito.

Łzy tłumione w oczach Ikiny wyleciały dynamicznie, spływając po policzkach, kumulowały się na brodzie i spływały po niej.

-To przeze mnie. Jaki ze mnie chłopak, jeśli to ja go zabiłem.

Łzy leciały, ale wszystko inne, włącznie z głosem były puste i bez wyrazu.

-Właśnie Raito.-powiedział Ryuk.-Jaki z ciebie chłopak?

-Powiedz nam, dlaczego?-zapytał Raito, odbierając mikrofon.

-Ja-wytarł łzy.-Widziałem go z jakąś okropną blondynką, tuliła się do niego. Pokłóciliśmy się, wyprowadziłem się, ja nie wiedziałem!-zaczął szlochać.-To nie tak, że chciałem, żeby się zabił, myślałem, że mu dowalę, ale nie aż tak. Kocham go. To nie może być prawda, jeszcze niedawno był tu, przytulałem się do niego, nie mógł tak zwyczajnie zniknąć! Jak to możliwe, że już nigdy go nie zobaczę?! Przepraszam. Chcę do więzienia. Chcę aby mi wybaczył.

-Nie bój się.-L przejął mikrofon.-Za nieumyślne spowodowanie śmierci jest od sześciu miesięcy do ośmiu lat.

Rozłączył się i spojrzał na tonącego w dziwnym poczuciu winy Raito.

Złapał go za rękę i ścisnął.

-Sprawa rozwiązana, możemy wykreślić z listy, to nie ten sam morderca. Dlaczego w ogóle wzięliśmy tą sprawę? To nie było nic specjalnego.-Zapytał patrzący w podłogę Raito.

-Bo pasowała do serii wyglądającej na samobójstwa, których ostatnio jest zdecydowanie za dużo.

* * *

 _L siedział skulony na kanapie, mieszając kulistymi ruchami nadgarstka szampan bezalkoholowy, mieszając dodany dodatkowo cukier, który chrupał pod naporem łyżki, przerywając ciszę całego pokoju._

 _Raito siedział na przeciwko ignorując wtulającą się w niego, ciepłą Misę i patrząc z niekrytym obrzydzeniem, na to, jak kolejna kostka cukru znika w zabójczo słodkim napoju._

 _Wszyscy cierpliwie czekali, pijąc kolejną kolejkę szampana, ale Matsuda nie przychodził._

 _L podniósł głowę z miną zagubionego szczeniaczka i spojrzał na Watari'ego._

 _-Watari, idź sprawdzić, czy Matsuda nie podpala właśnie domu._

 _Staruszek przytaknął i wyszedł z pokoju._

 _Po wyrazie jego twarzy było widać, że podobny, przykry przypadek, zdarzył się mu w przeszłości._

 _Głucha cisza, stawała się jeszcze bardziej nie do wytrzymania, a jedynymi ludźmi którym ani trochę to nie przeszkadzało, byli Misa i L._

 _Misa zajęta wtulaniem się w ramię Raito, cierpliwie znosiła odrzucenie, a L był wystarczająco dziwny i pochłonięty mieszaniem cukru i szampana, który sam już w sobie swoją słodyczą odpychał Raito._

 _-Raito, synu, jak bardzo się cieszę, że jesteś niewinny.-Yagami-san przerwał niekomfortową ciszę, aby zacząć czymś dyskusję. Pomimo przedwcześnie siwych włosów i podkrążeń, wyglądał na prawdziwie szczęśliwego.-Możemy w reszcie opuścić to miejsce, wrócisz do szkoły, wszystko będzie jak dawniej. Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę._

 _Raito strząsnął Misę ze swojego ramienia._

 _-Przepraszam, ojcze, ale planuję zostać tu. Zostanę i będę pomagał Ryuzaki'emu rozwiązywać sprawy.-powiedział Raito, pewnie._

 _Nigdy nie sprzeciwiał się rodzicom i grał perfekcyjnego synka._

 _-O czym ty mówisz, Raito?!_

 _Raito stał nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, już żałował, tego jak bardzo się zagalopował._

 _Zerknął na ojca, widząc zawiedzenie w jego oczach, spojrzał na L, który uniósł głowę spod szampana i gapił się na niego, swoimi przerażająco wielkimi oczami. Pomimo faktu, że każdy normalny człowiek, odwróciłby wzrok, gdyby osoba na którą patrzą zauważyła co robią, on patrzył się jeszcze mocniej, wszystko zamieniając w konkurencję.nie mógł wymięknąc i dać mu wygrać. Dlatego też sam zaczął patrzeć się intensywniej._

 _Raito przez cały ten czas nie uczęszczał do szkoły. Całe te podejrzenia przewróciły jego życie, do góry nogami, ale on nie chciał wrócić do poprzedniego. Było nudne. Jak wytłumaczy, że przez wszystkie te miesiące nie przychodził na studia? Nie powie im przecież, że nie mógł, bo był oskarżony o bycie Kirą. Do tego dążył idąc na prawo. Do wymierzania sprawiedliwości kryminalistom. Ta praca może zacząć się już teraz, jeśli tylko Ryuzaki się zgodzi._

 _Chciał powiedzieć to wszystko, ale nie mógł zdobyć się na odwagę. Całe życie pracował nad byciem ideałem, nie mógł teraz wszystkiego zaprzepaścić i zawieść swego ojca. Ale na cofnięcie się, było już za późno._

 _Podniósł ponownie swój wzrok z podłogi i zerknął jeszcze raz na ojca._

 _Yagami-san stał osłupiały._

 _-Raito-kun, tak, zgadzam się. Bardzo dobrze mi się z tobą pracowało, poza tym, wiesz o mnie za dużo.-powiedział L jakby czytał mu w myślach._

 _Raito nigdy mu nie podziękuje, ale uratował całą sytuację._

 _Soichiro nadal był cały czerwony i wściekły. Nie mieściło mu się w głowie, jak jego syn, może dopuścić się czegoś takiego._

 _Uśmiechnęli się, patrząc sobie w oczy. Pierwszy raz bez masek i grania. Pierwszy raz prawdziwie._

 _-A co z Misą-Misą?-zapytała Misa.-Zboczony Ryuzaki, chce jej odebrać Raito!_

 _Raito spojrzał na nią, nie wiedząc czy być przerażonym, czy się śmiać. Rozumiała wszystko lepiej niż reszta grupy śledczej._

 _Zerknął na L, starając się, aby nikt nie zauważył. Uśmiechał się._

 _Raito nie mógł się powstrzymać i też to zrobił, leciutko, tak, aby nikt nie wiedział._

 _Przyjęcie trwało w najlepsze, L tylko jadł i jadł._

 _Dwójka geniuszy prowadziła spektakularną grę szachów ignorując mówiącą Misę, patrzyli się tylko na siebie, ten sam uśmiech sprzed paru chwil, ciągle nie opadł._

 _Cała grupa śledcza, nadal zdziwiona słowami Raito, patrzyła na grę szachów tak, jak na pole bitwy. Wszyscy pocili się z emocji, z wyjątkiem Misy, która desperacko szarpała ramię swojego chłopaka. Chciała, aby został z nią. Skończył szkołę, wziął ślub i wychował trójkę pięknych i mądrych dzieci właśnie z nią._

 _Ale jak mocno by nie szarpała, Raito nawet na nią nie spojrzał. To było gorsze nawet od poprzedniej irytacji i odpychania._

 _Brak emocji bolał bardziej niż te najgorsze._

 _Cieszyła się na wieść o uniewinnieniu Raito, ale gdy był oskarżony mogła przebywać z nim całe dnie._

 _Ale on teraz pójdzie z Ryuzakim, prawda? Zostawi ją zupełnie samą._

 _A przecież ona nie wyobraża sobie bez niego życia._

 _Nie zrobiła niczego złego, zakochała się tylko w nieodpowiedniej osobie w nieodpowiednim czasie, a jej uczucie zostało przytwierdzone nadzieją, którą dostała od Raito, dawno temu, zapierając jej dech w piersiach, nadal czuła na ustach pocałunek ukradziony tamtego dnia._

 _Więc czym sobie zasłużyła na karę w postaci oglądania jak wzrok jej kochanego Raito nie spuszcza wzroku L, a jego usta nie przestają się uśmiechać._

 _Podobno kochasz naprawdę gdy dasz swej miłości być szczęśliwym, ale w tym momencie była gotowa walczyć z każdym głoszącym tą tezę._

 _A ona czuła się jak królowa. Nie zamierzała dać mu zwyczajnie odejść._

 _Wydawało jej się, że to już koniec. Że straciła wszystkich, którzy byli w jej życiu ważni. Najpierw rodziców, potem drugą połówkę._

 _Chociaż nic nie było przesądzone, była niemal pewna, że zostając z L, Raito odseparuje się od reszty, a po sposobie w jakim na siebie patrzą, nawet jeśli uda jej się go spotkać, nic, nigdy nie potoczy się tak jak by tego pragnęła._

 _Więc bezradnie siedziała, wtulona w Raito, póki jeszcze mogła, przełykała sól w gardle._

 _Rem pomimo zniszczonego notatnika patrzyła na Misę, rozmyślając nad zabiciem L, dla jej szczęścia, ale wiedziała, że zabicie go nie sprawi, że Raito zwiąże się z Misą, a zabicie jego samego jeszcze bardziej nie wchodziło w grę. Poza tym, lepiej dla Misy będzie, gdy urwie wszelki kontakt z Kirą, narażaniem życia i jego manipulacjami._

 _Zapomni o nim._

 _Rem miała taką nadzieję._

 _Niedługo potem, do pokoju pochłoniętego starciem dwóch geniuszy, dla wyrównania średniego IQ dołączył wyszekiwany Matsuda._

 _Trzymał w ręku patelnię z płonącym daniem, które nie wyglądało za apetycznie, a drugą ręką drapał się po głowie, chichocząc nerwowo._

 _L spojrzał na jedzenie potępiająco i jednym rzutem oka wiedział, że coś się stało, a zostawienie Matsudy samemu w kuchni nie mogło być dobrym pomysłem._

 _Chociaż wszyscy inni przywykli do sztucznie niewinnych chichotów Matsudy i nawet nie zastanawiali się, nad tym, co poszło źle, wiedząc, że coś musiało._

 _-Szach.-powiedział pewnie Raito, starając się aby, jego duma i pogarda dla L, nie były widoczne._

 _Kropla potu, leniwie zakręciła się na jego skroni. Gra była nadzwyczaj trudna, a przyklejona do niego dziewczyna, oddziałowywała przytulnie miękkim ciepłem, w którym on akurat nie gustował._

 _Była dla niego za delikatna i miękka, zresztą jak każda dziewczyna._

 _Ale nie próbował jej odpychać, wiedząc, że Misa jest jak dzielnie walczący Spartanin. Wystarczy raz ją odepchnąć, aby drugi raz przykleiła się mocniej, bardziej niewygodnie i emitując jeszcze więcej ciepła._

 _Odetchnął więc, patrząc znów na L i porozumiewając się z nim wzrokiem, doszli do wniosku, że trzeba wyciągnąć z Matsudy co narobił tym razem._

 _Misa patrzyła to na tego, to na tego, ale nie do końca wiedziała o co chodzi._

 _-Matsuda-san, co tym razem zrobiłeś?-spytał L, nie patyczkując się._

 _Ale Matsuda tylko chichotał. L zrobił notatkę w umyśle, żeby po przyjęciu poprosić Watariego o wykonanie na nim tortur, ale grając dalej z Raito, bawił się niecodziennie dobrze_

 _I zapomniał o wcześniejszych planach, oddając się zupełnie smakowi nadzwyczaj słodkiego szampana dla dzieci i ciepła jakie czuł w gronie grupy śledczej. Nie to, żeby chodziło mu o Matsudę, Aizawę, Mogi'ego, Soichiro, czy Misę. Nie. Na nich nie zwracał uwagi._

* * *

 **Tak naprawdę nie znam się na tych sprawach z pełnoletnością, mieszkaniem samemu, więc xD, ale szukałam w internecie, mam nadzieję, że rażących kwiatków nie ma!**

 **Do następnego?**

 **Jeśli ktokolwiek to jeszcze (w ogóle?) czyta...**


End file.
